Pain
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Pain...it's something we all feel. Something we all endure. But some suffer far more than others do. Yusei is one of them. Feeling alone and forgotten he travels through time in an attempt to gain comfort. Will Jack and the others realize this? *Not Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Pain

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It seemed like after all they'd gone through he'd been forgotten. Tossed aside like nothing more than a piece of trash as if his use had finally ended. Hugging himself he could only think that he needed to get out of there. But where could he go? He had no real home to return to. Only the place he was living at now. Where does one who's been tossed aside go when there's no place to go to in the first place?

Perhaps it is not where, he thought. But when.

It was late and everyone was already asleep. Leaving would be so easy. Especially since he didn't have much to pack. Stuffing his small amount of material possessions into a bag he walked down the steps that seemed so much further than what they were. Almost as if the place he'd called home was mocking him. Lifting the seat to his D wheel he placed his belongings into it before closing it and pushing it out of the garage. Yes. He thought. This was all that was left to him now. In a massive case of irony he wondered if in reality his parents had died to get away from him. After all, who could ever truly love someone as strange as he? No parents, no friends, was he to expect a future? Shaking his head he turned around and closed the garage shutter. If this final place he intended to go denied him. Then he'd decided perhaps living was not an option.

Getting on his D wheel, the mark of the crimson dragon appeared on his back even as he put his helmet on. Almost as if it was allowing him this one selfish request. Starting his bike, he rode on until a sensation he'd felt only a few times before came over him. His bike rode through time quickly away from the harsh reality of his own time. And when he'd gotten to his destination, his bike skidded to a stop. Pulling his helmet off he saw it was early in the morning, maybe perhaps four am at best. Then he looked at the one place he hoped would give him salvation. The shop renowned in his time, the Turtle Game Shop. Getting off his bike and pushing it to be at the side of the building so he wouldn't block traffic, he walked to the front door. His hand trembled as if he didn't know if he should knock or not. But it seemed he didn't need to do so as the door opened right in front of him.

"Ahh...Yusei...?" came the familiar voice. It was none other than the king of games himself, Yugi Mutou. He was holding a trash bag in one hand which he promptly dropped.

Out of his own character he broke down, tears welled up in his eyes and fell instantly even as he tried to hold them back. "Yu...Yugi..." he cried. Unable to stop himself. He put his face in his hands as he continued to cry an seemingly endless amount of tears. He'd honestly not even intended to cry. But the moment Yugi said his name he knew only one thing. He was still remembered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He'd cried for what seemed like hours in the presence of Yugi. Even now he laid beside the duelist in a slumber with tears at the edges of his eyes on his bed. Holding him as he laid on his side. His grasp was so tight that it was as if he was afraid if he let go he'd be completely abandoned. Yugi just sat on his bed with his back to the headboard. Patting Yusei gently on his head in an attempt to calm him down. He didn't know the situation, but it didn't matter. His friend was in need. And that was all he needed to know.

Solomon came into the room with a tray that had a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of juice. "Well I see he's calmed down a bit." he stated as he placed the tray on Yugi's desk.

"Yeah, he was really upset. I wonder what got him to such a breaking point?" Yugi pondered as he looked down at Yusei's sleeping face.

"I'm sure he'll explain everything after a good rest." Solomon stated with a smile. "Though it seems to me you won't be going to school." he laughed lightly. "I guess you're a very good pillow."

"Grandpa." Yugi rolled his eyes. "But your right, I don't think i'll be going to school today. He's got a pretty tight grip of my shirt."

"Well guess i'll call the school and say you have a cold or something. Make sure to eat those sandwiches. It's bad to waste food." he left without waiting for a reply.

"Yugi, I sense his heart has nearly been shattered." Yami stated as he appeared beside them.

"I felt that too." Yugi stated with sorrow. "But I think when he decided to come here, it was because he had a small glimpse of hope."

Yami nodded. "I agree. But I think mending such a damaged heart won't be easy."

Yugi snorted, "Since when has anything been easy for us?" he smiled as he looked down at Yusei's sleeping face. Though Yusei was taller he seemed so small to him right now. "Well in the very least this was a different way to start the school day."

Yami nodded in agreement, even as he faded back into the puzzle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei groaned as he opened his eyes from what he called the best sleep he'd had in a while. He was faced with a wall he didn't recognize. And after a moment it dawned on him he was clutching something. And that something apparently was breathing. Slowly looking up at the person he blinked.

"Hello." Yami stated as he watched with amusement Yusei's actions. Yugi had gotten tired of sitting in the same position for so long. So he and Yami had switched so he could have a break.

"He...llo." Yusei repeated as he blinked several times. "Ahh.." he sat up with wide eyes. Finally releasing the smaller duelist from his hold. Yami simply started smoothing out the wrinkled part of his shirt. 'That's right...I came...to the past.' he thought in his mind. 'I came to see the King of Games.' he smiled lightly. 'And it seems I do have atleast one person after all.' he thought, then flinched. "Cold!" he rubbed at his forehead.

Yami was smiling as he held a glass of juice at Yusei. "Here. There's also some sandwiches beside you." he stated.

Yusei's stomach immediately made it known that it wished to be fed. Blushing lightly he grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a sip of the juice. "How long was I asleep?"

Yami looked over at the clock beside the bed. "Well let's see you arrived at about six thirty am. It's now...nine fifty. Considering you cried for an hour i'd say nearly two hours." Yusei looked off to the side as he took a bite of the sandwich. Groaning in embarrassment even as he chewed. "Don't be embarrassed." Yami waved at him. "Everyone has moments like that from time to time. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Even i've had moments like that."

Swallowing the contents in his mouth, Yusei was surprised. "Even you pharaoh?" he stated a bit louder than he intended. "I find that hard to believe."

"I'm only human ya know." he grumbled.

"Ahh, sorry. It's just surprising. I didn't think someone such as yourself had such times." he took another bite of his sandwich.

Yami just looked in front of himself even as he raised his knee up to lay an arm on it. "As hard as it is to believe, Yugi and I didn't always have what we have now. We used to be alone ourselves." he stated with a hint of sadness. "It's hurts. Being surrounded by those around you and still being so alone."

Yusei stopped eatting his food as he became saddened. "I know that." he stated barely above a whisper. "Pharaoh...?" he started.

Yami turned to him with a hint of surprise. "Yes?"

"Is...is it the destiny of people like us to be alone?" he asked without raising his head. He didn't think he could look at him while asking such a question.

"Who knows." Yami laid back to stare at the ceiling. "We can only take happiness in the moments when we aren't. Even if it's for a short while." He put his arms behind his head.

Yusei's eyes trembled. "It seems so unfair though."

Yami turned to lay on his side so he could face him. "Honestly...life...even death...is greatly unfair." he stated with his own sadness. He hadn't really intended to fuel the other duelists current feelings. But the conversation was making him remember the days from before Yugi even completed the puzzle. Even after all those years, he'd seen how alone his lighter half had been. And he could do nothing but watch while he too was alone. Then he sat up again and smiled. "But you know...there's always someone out there who will always care for you. That's what I believe now." he stated, making Yusei look at him. "There's always that one person who will always need you no matter what. For me I know it's Yugi." his features seem to soften quite a bit at this thought. "No matter how difficult things become, i'll always have Yugi. Even if we lose our friends it'll hurt. But to lose Yugi is even worse for me. It's happened before, and i'll never let it happen again." he hugged himself. "Because for me Yugi is the person who picks me up when i'm down. He took away my loneliness when he finished the puzzle and accepted me when he found out I was there. Yes...Yugi is the person who would keeps me sane."

Yusei just looked at the sheets in front of him. "How lucky...I don't have that at all. There isn't anyone from my time who cares for me that way. I'm jealous."

Yami looked at Yusei in silence for a moment. Then smiled as he turned away. "Maybe.." he started. "Maybe the person who feels that way about you isn't in your time." he smirked as he faced the wall. Yes, he felt like what he was saying was right. Yusei even from the first time he'd met him had always had an air about him that made him feel the same way Yugi did. Like he was needed, and not some sort of pest.

Yusei's eyes grew wide at that statement. Then tears formed at the edges of his eyes. "Pharaoh..." he started as the tears fell in drops onto the legs of his pants. "Do...you think...i'll find that person who needs me? Not to use me...but really need me..?"

"I think...well...this may sound crazy...but...maybe Yugi and I are that person your looking for?" he scratched at his chin. "You did after all come here looking for us right? People when they are upset typically go to the person they feel the biggest connection with. So..."

Yusei wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Then nodded. He didn't need the Pharaoh to say anymore. "I think your right. When I felt like all was lost, the only people I could think of to go to was you and Yugi Mutou. It was like...I knew you were the only ones who cared if I lived or died...even though I told myself that you'd probably turn me away, something in side of me told me you wouldn't and that well...it's not important." he shook his head.

"Like our bond is so strong you couldn't keep from trusting it? The bond of a brother from a different time?" Yami added.

"Yeah how did you know?" he asked.

"Honestly I felt that same way about you when we met. Yugi too. Sure Jaden was there, but the feeling we got from him was more of a bond of friendship. From you it was more like a brother who'd just returned from a long trip." he smirked. "I dunno, maybe it's because we're so alike we felt that way."

Yusei smirked playfully, "It's the cards, they are corrupting us." he finished off his sandwich and drink before placing the cup on the headboard of the bed.

Yami laughed even as Yugi appeared beside him to join in with his own laughter. "We are being corrupted by duel monsters." he lifted his hands like claws before they all erupted in a round of laughter. Taking several minutes to calm down.

"Thank you pharaoh...thank you Yugi." he smiled as he laid down on the bed on his side. "I'm feeling some what better now."

"Well if you need to you can stay as long as you like." Yugi stated in his spirit form. "Grandpa said it was okay."

"I think i'll take you up on your offer." he stated before becoming sad again, "It's not like I have anywhere else to go anyway." he muttered. Then pushed himself up when the door opened.

"I see your finally awake." Solomon stated with a smile. "Are you feeling better after your nap?"

"I am thank you." he replied. "And thank you for the meal, it was delicious."

"Of course. Food is a nice way to mend ones heart. And from the looks of it you hadn't had a decent meal in a while." he picked up the dirty dishes. Yusei looked at him as if to say 'How did you know?', but didn't say it aloud. "Of course I prefer dueling myself."

"You duel?" Yusei looked at him puzzled.

"Of course, who do you think it was who taught Yugi the game?" he bragged.

"Wow! That's amazing! Do you think you could teach me a few things?" he asked eagarly. The thought of being taught by the same person who taught the legendary King of Games filling his mind with excitement.

"Sure, as long as you promise to help out in the shop once in a while."

"I will!" he stated with excitement.

Yugi switched places with Yami. "You may want to get used to him grandpa, he's gonna stay with us for a while."

"Really? That's great. I'm glad you took us up on our offer." he stated with delight. "An old man like me really could use the help. And it seemed to me you needed somewhere to go." he winked.

"Was it really that obvious?" he looked puzzled. He thought he was rather good at keeping certain things hidden. Perhaps the latest events had caused him to show his problems more on his features.

"Not really, I only picked up on it because of my experience with Yugi." he ruffled Yugi's hair.

The teen groaned and swatted at his hand. "Grandpa!" he whined. This made Yusei laugh instantly.

"Oh don't be that way." he teased him. "I'm not getting any younger ya know. And your my only grandson. I probably won't live to see any great grandchildren." he stated.

Yugi blushed from head to toe, while Yami giggled in his spirit form. Then he looked off to the side even as he blush was fading away. "Well then you can be happy because from today Yusei is now your other grandchild." he indicated with a hand at the taller duelist.

"Eehh?" Yusei looked at him in surprise.

"You don't have any family right?" Yugi looked at him happily. "Then we can be your family. How about it?"

"Yugi..." was all he got out. He didn't know what to say really. He'd never had a real family before. Sure he'd had mother figures, but never had he had anyone he'd considered real family. After a moment he smiled a nodded. Then was surprised as he was hugged from behind by Solomon.

"Ahhh you've made an old man exceedingly happy!" he cried.

"Can't...breathe..." Yusei managed to get out. Making Solomon loosen his grip, but not fully let go. Yusei promptly took a few breaths to breath properly. Then they all just laughed. Yusei had never felt so at home somewhere so easily before. But now he felt like he was home. Like a void that'd been empty was now filled. 'If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up.' he thought in his mind. Even as he gripped at Solomon's arm that was around his neck.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I know I need to update my other fics, but this idea was just screaming at me to used. I've actually written alot on this fic, so if I can get like 3 reviews i'll post the next part immediately, otherwise i'll just wait a bit. If there are any grammer mistakes I apologize. But feel free to let me know, it'll help me improve. =3 Characters listed are supposed to mean 3, not 2. Meaning Yami, Yusei and Yugi. xD I'm cheating by using Yami Yugi in the character listing._

_Review's and comments appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Pain 2

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack yawned as he woke up from a good nights sleep. Walking down the stairs, he raised a brow when Yusei's D wheel wasn't there, but thought nothing of it. Thinking that maybe he'd gone off to fix something as a job, or run an errand of some sort. Grabbing a cup of ramen, he poured some hot water into it after opening it and prepared to eat. Crow was coming down the stairs, yawning all the while. "Man these night shifts are killer at times." he stated.

"Oh suck it up." Jack stated bluntly. "You don't hear anyone else complaining."

"That's because you can't get a job to save your life." he muttered while grabbing a cup of ramen for himself. "So where'd Yusei go? Off on some job?"

"How should I know, his D wheel was gone when I woke up." he stated as he slurped some noodles.

"Now that I think about it, who'd call at eight in the morning for repairs?" he stated before putting some noodles in his own mouth. "Ah well, maybe it's some high end rich guy or something. It'll be good if that's true cause we could use the money."

"I could care less as long as my D wheel is maintained." Jack stated after finishing his cup ramen.

"Hey a part costs money ya know. If you want your D wheel maintained why don't you try to get a job to help pay for parts." he stated. "You should also be grateful that Yusei maintains your bike, other mechanics would charge for that stuff."

"Whatever." Jack huffed. "I just know, that if even one thing is out of place on my Wheel of Fortune, he's gonna get it."

"Again with the threats man? That's getting old." he finished his ramen. "In any case i'm off to work. Try to get a job and keep it for once."

"I'll keep it if the people are competant." he muttered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd taken some getting used to, but Yusei believed he was doing rather well all things considered. He still had bouts of sadness when things reminded him of his old friends, but otherwise he was fine. Going through cards with Yugi, he was trying to create a deck more appropriate for the time period. Apart of him was excited that he was going to learn to duel without syncro summoning. Another part of him was nervous. How was he to duel in by old rules when he was so used to dueling with a D wheel, he thought. "...My D wheel?" he jumped. Startling the smaller duelist.

"What's with all the excitement Yusei?" Yugi looked at him awkwardly.

"Yugi, I have to go back to my time to get somethings." he looked at him with worry.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"My D wheel. If I don't have the things to maintain it, it'll fall apart. Also the programs i'd worked on for it are on my computer. I need them to maintain it or..." he stated as his eyes trembled.

Yugi tilted his head since he wasn't fully understanding. Yami appeared beside him with his arms crossed. "Yugi, I think I get what he's saying."

"You do?" he looked perplexed.

Yami nodded. "Even though we don't have such an item in our time, it's an important item to Yusei. And our time doesn't have the items required to keep such a thing maintained. So he'll have to go back."

"You mean permanently?" he looked a little sad.

"No not permanently." Yusei cut in. "I just need to get what I need to maintain my D wheel."

"I see." Yugi seemed to understand.

Yusei put a finger to his lips. "I'd need some help though. I can't gather everything by myself."

"Maybe we can help." Yugi offered as he tapped his fingers. "Umm...my friends don't know about this, but I feel like I can tell you about it." he appeared nervous.

"Tell me what?" he raised a brow.

"Well...Yami and I have...the ability to actually separate...we've never told our friends before because well...we didn't know how they'd react." he turned away.

"You can separate? That's actually kind of cool." he stated. "Okay then, we'll go and get what we need and come back. We may need to make multiple trips though. My computer isn't exactly small, and there's alot of stuff I need to grab."

"Right." Yami and Yugi stated at the same time with a nod.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For a few days, no one thought anything of it. No one even questioned it. But after the third day it became exceedingly obvious. Stuff was going missing from their garage, and they didn't like it. "It looks like we have a thief in our midst's." Jack stated with his arms crossed in anger. He was currently looking at an empty table that had once held a computer on top of it. Alot of other things were missing too. Wires, tools, even some parts. The only thing they all had in common was everything that was going missing either went to Yusei's D wheel, or belonged to Yusei himself.

Crow came down the stairs in a hurry and grasped at the railing on the second floor stairs. "I've just done a check of Yusei's room, all his stuff is gone. Even his clothes, and room computer." he proceeded to walk down the rest of the steps. "Did he move out or something?" he questioned.

"How should I know? Though it seems like it all things considered." he muttered the last part. "Well then I say good riddance. He was a thorn in my side anyway."

"How can you say that? Isn't Yusei your friend?" he grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt. Ready to punch him at any given moment.

"Your one to talk, when was the last time you hung out with him?" he defended himself. By all facts, no one had really had time for Yusei lately. Not even the twins or Aki.

Crow slowly let go of his shirt and backed away. "Well...i've been busy ya know with work and stuff." he jumbled his words.

"Really? You seem to have alot of time for those kids lately." Jack added.

"Hey your one to talk! You don't even have a job, and I don't see you hanging with him!" he became angered. "Of everyone you had the most time to spare."

Aki came walking into the garage holding a few text books. "Hey guys. Is Yusei around? I need help with my physics and math."

"Ummm...well...no." Crow got out. "We think he might of moved out without telling us honestly." he rubbed at the back of his head. "His stuff is gone."

"What? But why would he do that?" she was shocked.

"How should we know?" Jack stated aggresively. "I say if he's just going to up and leave then he wasn't a real friend. And that's fine by me." he plopped himself on the sofa.

"How can you say that?" she looked at him mortified.

"Ignore him, that's just his way of saying he's worried." Crow stood there while thinking. "I think i'm going to call Martha. Maybe he went over there." he pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. He waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" came Martha's voice over the receiver.

"Hey Martha, it's me Crow." he replied.

"Oh, Crow. It's been a while since I last heard from you." she stated. "Keeping out of trouble I hope."

"Yes." he sweated a little. "Listen Martha, i'm just wondering if Yusei is over there."

"Yusei? Oh. No. He did come by about a month ago, but i'm not sure why since I was rather busy when he showed up."

"Really he showed up there a month ago? Did he say anything? Was anything mentioned?" he was shocked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Martha had a hand to her hip as she tried to think. "Ahhh, I really don't know. It was really hectic here with all the new children coming in and all." she stated, and looked down at a girl who was tugging at her dress. "Hold on a second." she told crow before putting her attention at her. "What is it?"

A girl wearing a plain pink dress with short brown pig tails smiled at her happily. "Brother Yusei visited on that day and waited." she stated. "He waited a realllllllyyy long time too! He said he needed to talk with you, don't you remember Martha?"

"What?" came Crows voice over the phone.

Martha blinking in confusion and put a hand on the girls shoulder. "What was it he needed to talk to me about? Do you know?" she asked her seriously.

This confused the girl, as she didn't understand why Martha became so serious, but she responded anyway. "He said he was feeling down and that it was really important to talk with you. I remember he waited even when it was bed time." she told her. "When I woke up he was gone. Didn't you talk with him Martha?"

Martha thought for a moment on what she'd done, that day. She remembered tucking in the children for the night. Then headed for bed herself. "Crow. You need to find Yusei." she spoke to him on the phone as she became worried. "And you need to do so fast."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Uhh okay, but why so fast?" Crow asked his serogate mother in surprise. He could clearly hear her determination even through the phone.

"Yusei..." she started, but seemed hestitant. Crow waited, and it seemed the others were getting anxious as well for the reply, Martha's voice could clearly be heard through the phone since his volume was rather loud. "Yusei is having a break down." came her voice.

"A break down? What do you mean by that?" he looked perplexed.

"Wait, mom, are you saying Yusei's suicidal?" Jack spoke loudly.

"There are times, that he feels insecure when he hasn't gotten any attention for a long period of time." her explaination came through. "Typically it takes several months before he feels that way. But when he was a child I noticed it."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Martha was going about the orphanage, cleaning things the children couldn't reach or things she didn't want them touching. When she got to a certain room she saw a small figure sitting in a corner all alone hugging their knees to themselves. It was Yusei, when he was seven years old. He was sniffling and had light tears in his eyes and didn't seem to notice her even as she walked up behind him and knelt down. "What's the matter?" she asked him with worry. "Were you picked on?" she asked. He simply shook his head. "Come on you can tell me." she tried to coax him. But still he shook his head. "If you don't tell me I can't make it better now can I?" He seemed to debate this in his mind for a moment, but didn't say anything. "Alright have it your way." she got up. She was used to children being stubborn and learned that if she did certain things they'd talk._

_"I'm not wanted." came a small voice that trembled. This caused Martha to blink in confusion._

_"What do you mean your not wanted?" she asked, as she knelt down beside him again._

_He wiped at his eyes to try to stop the tears but it didn't seem to help. "Everyone else gets to have a special day, but I don't get to have one...people only acknowledge me when they want something. But the others get to have a special day for all their hard work." his voice continued to tremble. "I don't get to have one." he hugged himself tighter._

_"Yusei you get to have a special day too." _

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Why do you say that?" she looked at him puzzled. "You've gotten special days too."_

_"Nuh uh. The last time I got a special day was last year." he stated. "Crow got four this year. Jack got two. Jessie got five, everyone's gotten atleast one special day except me." he pouted. "No one even remembered my birthday." he stated as new tears formed at the corners of his eyes._

_Martha looked stunned. She'd also realized he was holding something near his chest. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a calander. And on it was a circle on a specific day with the words written "Yusei's birthday." in bright letters. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at another calander in the room. A month had already passed since the date on the calander Yusei was holding. Now she felt terrible. Especially since Jack's birthday was only days after Yusei's birthday. She'd planned a whole party for Jack, but somehow had completely forgotten all about Yusei. "Oh Yusei, i'm so sorry." she hugged him from behind. He sniffled and cried freely at that point. He'd apparently hoped someone would notice and would atleast say "Happy Belated Birthday Yusei!" but it never came. So he figured the reason was because he wasn't wanted. So to make it up to him Martha threw him an extra special birthday party the next day._

_He'd been so surprised, and Martha had enjoyed seeing him so happy. And even spent a little extra money to get him a special present. A booster pack of brand new duel monster cards. She had to ask a friend in Neo Domino for some help with this. But she figured it was worth it to ease a child's broken heart. His face was filled with utter excitement when he got to open it and see the new cards he'd gotten. And he'd even shown his friends the gift he'd received. And even shared the cards with everyone._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'm ashamed to say, such instances have happened quite a few times even after that." came Martha's voice over the receiver. "Yusei is such a giving person, that it's honestly easy to forget that he too has such feelings. He keeps to himself so much that it's at times hard to realize that he's feeling left out." she seem saddened. "I'm sure of it. That a month ago, Yusei was looking for closure. That's why he waited, when he wanted to speak with me. I should of known better, he's come by for this very reason before."

"He's gone over there before?" Aki seemed surprised.

"Yes, though typically if I was busy i'd tell him to wait, finish what I was doing and talk with him to ease his insecurities. This time...I must of hurt him greatly when he was waiting. No i'm sure of it. He probably saw me putting the children to sleep and thought i'd come outside to speak with him when I was finished, but...no...it's just an excuse. I should of done better to make some time for him."

"Don't worry Martha, we'll find him, and straighten everything out." he stated and was about to hang up his phone.

"Wait." came her voice before he hung up. "There's something all must know first."

"What is it Martha?" Aki asked in curiosity.

"Yusei always ends up with a specific thought in his head when this happens. It makes it difficult to speak to him at times."

"A thought? What kind of thought?" Jack asked.

"Yusei when he gets like this believes his parents caused the zero reverse not as an accident. But to get away from him." she stated.

"What? That's absurd!" Jack shouted. "Zero reverse had nothing to do with him."

"We all know this. But..." she stopped herself.

"But..?" Crow repeated.

"Please tell us Martha. We may need to know this to help him." Aki pleaded.

"Yusei...believes he's cursed." she stated.

"Cursed?" Jack repeated as if the very word was strange.

"Please help Yusei. He's usually easy to calm down, but this time I can't be so sure. I'm usually his last resort when he feels this way. And my actions may have caused his heart to break entirely." her voice trembled. "Please save Yusei." she seemed to cry over the phone.

"Don't worry Martha, we'll find him. And we'll make everything right." Aki stated.

"Thank you." Martha stated. Then hung up the phone. Silence hit the room for a few minutes.

"So...does anyone have any idea where to find him?" Jack asked. "Last I remember Yusei was rather clever when it came to hiding."

"I don't know, but let's try his old hideout. Maybe he went there." Crow suggested.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_As promised here is chapter 2. =) I said if I got 3 reviews in chapter 1 i'd post chapter 2. _

_Also if your all confused bare with me. Things get explained as the story goes on. And I don't like spoiling things for my readers. And before anyone bites my head off, yes...even before the final duel in duel monsters, Yami and Yugi had the ability to separate. It's in the manga, they did it before the battle city tournament. And even Solomon stated while he was cleaning the front of the shop. "Those boys stayed up all night building their deck." Which means Solomon is very much aware of this ability that Yami and Yugi have. Why they don't tell their friends about it I don't know, but this was an instance where they both had a physical body then after making their deck they recombined. Maybe Yami and Yugi just wanted to keep it a secret as a brotherly thing or something. Who knows? But yes they do have this capability. Just clearing this up before hand._

_Anyway thank you to those who reviewed/alerted/faved my fic, I greatly appreciate it and hope to meet your expectations with the next chapter. Since I still have alot of stuff written, i'ma just say when I get 5 reviews i'll post chapter 3. Otherwise i'll just wait like I said before. =) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Pain 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei was working on his D wheel in the garage. Solomon had allowed him to set up one of the his two computers there and designated a portion of it to him for his D wheel, the computer, the parts, and other stuff. Typing on the computer he was doing a check of the program he'd been working on before, hoping the time travel didn't affect it. He smiled when he saw it wasn't affected at all.

"Wow, so you can create programs too?" Yugi asked as he looked over his shoulder. "I can't even do a simple math problem, and your here making programs like it's a childrens book."

"Making a program isn't that easy, but I do enjoy it." he stated with a smirk. "I could teach you if you want. Once you get into it you may even like it."

"I don't know. It seems rather complicated."

"Just think of making a program like dueling. Only you have to get the sequence to be a certain way in order for something to work." he typed a bit more. "Let's pretend those sequences are a combo, and you have to get that combo exactly as it should be in order to win." he explained. He'd found if he explained something to Yami and Yugi with dueling terms they understood it alot easier.

"Oh I get it. So basically the sequence in a sense could only be that specific combo and no other combo right?" Yugi asked.

"Right." he smiled.

"Yugi, Yusei!" Came Solomon's voice from the house. "It's time for dinner!"

"Coming!" they shouted at the same time. Yusei got off his chair and push it in.

"I'll show you how to make a basic program after dinner." he offered.

"Sure, and after that I can show you how to create a fusion without using polymerization." Yugi offered.

"What? There's a way to do that?" he looked surprised.

"It's all in the combo." Yugi stated.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After dinner, Yusei as promised had shown Yami and Yugi how to make a basic program. Then explained what they could do with it, and how to tweak it, test it, among other things. He was exceedingly surprised at how easily they caught on. And when they taught him how to do certain combos, he was equally excited. They explained everything in a way he could understand it, even showing him a few things he thought were impossible to do. It was like they were connected, which made it easier for them to understand one another. They'd explained things to one another so much that they'd gotten exceedingly tired.

Yusei was in the middle while Yami and Yugi was on either side of him on their sides in Yugi's bed. Sleeping soundly as if there was nothing in the world that could harm them at all. The sheets were pulled all the way up to their chins. Solomon smiled as he'd come in to find them fast asleep. "I guess there are some things that never change." he stated. "They really are alot alike." he walked down the stairs into the shop. "Almost as if they were blood related." he stated aloud. "But that'd be impossible. Unless there's something we don't know about Yusei." he seemed to ponder this. "I wonder what that could be?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Okay, please call if you see him." Crow stated on the phone. "Trudge hasn't seen him either." he stated to everyone. The twins had joined in on their search party.

"Oh Yusei, where did you go?" Rua whined in a complete panic.

"Has there been any word from Martha?" Ruka asked.

"No. Where ever Yusei went, he had no intention of being found." Jack stated. "But there's something that bothers me."

"Really? Like what?" Aki looked at him.

"If we really look at everything that was taken Yusei should of needed a truck right? Yet there wasn't anything like that at all around the time when his things disappeared. Or in the very least he'd of needed some kind of transporter. And there's another thing. Even if Yusei had something to carry things in, he'd obviously made trips because it took a few days for the things to be taken before we fully noticed it. But if we think about the amount of stuff taken and think of a three day time period, it's still not enough for Yusei to carry everything himself." he explained.

"Wait, so your saying he had help?" Crow raised a brow.

"Exactly." Jack nodded. "Even if Yusei carried alot of the smaller items himself. The fact is some of the items taken were bulky and would require atleast two people to carry it. So the question is..."

"Who helped Yusei with his stuff...?" Aki added while pondering this for a moment. Then she ran outside and went into the Poppo Time shop. "Zora, I have to ask you something." she went over to the counter with every one else following.

"Huh?" Zora looked at her confused.

"A few nights ago, did you or anyone come in here mentioning something suspicious? Anything at all?" she asked.

"Hmmm suspicious." Zora thought for a moment. "Well I don't know if it's suspicious, but one of my customers had asked a rather strange question, recently."

"A strange question? Like what?" she leaned over the counter.

"Well I guess given Yusei's background those who know him would find it to be an odd question in anycase, but I had a customer who asked if some boys with Yusei were related to him. Apparently these boys looked alot like Yusei in some ways."

"Some boys that look alot like Yusei?" Crow muttered as he tried to think of anyone that fit that description.

"Apparently the two boys were twins because they looked nearly exactly the same, save for a few differences here and there. Oh I believe that person gave me a picture since they were from the local newspaper." she stated as she dug around under her register. "Here is is." she placed it on the counter. "I will admit they do have alot of similarities to Yusei, but since he has no living relatives to speak of, i'm rather sure it's just a coincedence."

Everyone peered at the photo and was shocked. "Wait a minute! Isn't that...?" Rua picked up the photo.

"But it couldn't be. He wouldn't be here in our time. And even if he was, he shouldn't look that young." Jack looked it over. In the photo was Yusei with none other than the King of Games himself, and another person, the other person was partially cut off in the photo so they couldn't tell who it was. They were apparently walking away from Yusei's D wheel at night and possibly didn't notice the photographer.

"In either case it shows that Yusei did have help moving his stuff out. And it also answers the question we were wondering." Aki stated earning confused looks from everyone. "It's not where Yusei went, but when. He's obviously somehow gone to the past." she stated.

"Gone to the past...you mean like that one time?" Crow asked. "So somehow he's still got the ability to go through time, even though that Paradox guy has been defeated?"

"Exactly. So now the new question is how do we go to that time?" she asked. But not even a moment after her birthmark started to glow, making her hiss in pain for a moment. "Of course. The crimson dragon. That's how he did it." she stated, as she ran to her D wheel. "We have to do it just like he did that time." she hopped onto her bike.

"Wait shouldn't we be worried about changing the past by simply going there?" Crow asked. "Isn't there some phrase, like if you kill a butterfly you'll completely altar the future?"

"I don't think we'll have that issue." Aki stated. "I think we're able to go and not make any drastic changes. Besides we're just going to Yusei."

"Alright, i'm game." Jack stated as he got on his D wheel. "Let's go drag his sorry ass back her and make him give us a long explaination."

"Rua and I will watch the garage for you until you come back." Ruka stated with a smile.

"Awww but I wanted to go too!" Rua whined.

"No it's better if you stay here." Crow stated. "We don't know what could happen if we all went. And plus, we do need someone to watch the garage." he stated.

"Aww.." Rua mopped.

Jack, Crow and Aki got on their D wheels, the mark of the crimson dragon appearing on their backs. "We'll be back soon. Hopefully with Yusei." Aki stated as she sped off. Jack and Crow following behind her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei was busy cleaning the shop while Yugi was at school. Dusting off shelves that Solomon couldn't reach due to his height, and organizing the stock.

"Your so helpful, i'll have to formally adopt you just to keep you." Solomon joked. This made Yusei laugh.

"It's fine, but wow it's so dusty. When was the last time you cleaned up here?" he coughed lightly.

"I'm an old man whos short. Reaching the top shelves isn't my priority." he stated with a smirk. "That's what I have grandchildren for."

Yusei shook his head even as he still smiled. "Well these are clean now." he stated as he placed a cloth in a bucket, then stretched. "Hmmm it's so nice today, maybe later I can break out my D wheel and go riding." he stated. Even though he wasn't using his bike to duel with, he'd atleast use it to ride around to pretend he was. He was debating building Yugi one so then he'd have someone to turbo duel with. He had alot of spare parts, there was more than enough to build a secondary bike. And things like paint were easily accessable in this time unlike his own. He remembered when he'd finished his D wheel. It'd taken him months to find the red color that it was. He'd originally wanted blue, but he'd had no luck so when he'd found that red he'd jumped on it, as red was even more rare than blue.

"That's fine if you do, but make sure you drive safe." Solomon stated as he pulled out a new display for the latest duel monster cards. "Some people aren't as courteous on the road as you might think."

"I'll be careful." he reached over and helped set up the new display. He also thought it was nice that someone actually worried about him for even something as simple as a night ride.

"I'd say since you did such a great job you've earned a little reward. This is a sales product, but you've really earned it." Solomon stated as he held out a booster pack to Yusei.

"Are you sure? It might just be better to sell it." he replied.

"It's alright, one pack won't hurt. Besides you should see how many i've given to Yugi." he laughed. "And he still gets an allowance to buy more."

Taking the pack he smiled. "Thank you." he felt a great amount of appreciation coming from a simple pack of cards. To him it was like he'd just received a great reward. Opening it he looked over the cards to see what he'd gotten. "Wow...it's the legendary Swords of Revealing Light card!" he stated as he looked it over. "In my time only two of these exist!"

"Well then you should take very good care of that card. It maybe of help to you later." Solomon encouraged.

"Oh I will. I definately will." he stated. He was practically bouncing with joy, even as he pulled out his deck case and put his cards into his side deck section for later.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They'd arrived in the time of Domino city with ease. But now they were at a bit of a dilema.

"Okay, how are we supposed to find Yusei in all of this?" Jack pointed to the city. "We don't even know where to start."

"Well he was with Yugi Mutou right? So shouldn't he be where Yugi lives?" Aki offered.

"And Yugi's place would be...? Where?" Crow looked about.

"Ahh...I know it was a shop." Aki tried to think. "Ahh that's right, it was a game shop. Something that dealt with turtles."

"You didn't pay attention in your history class did you?" Crow teased.

"I did so! It's just the last time we had a class on Yugi Mutou was in my freshman year." she looked off to the side embarrassed.

Jack looked over the city even as the wind blew his coat. They were on top of a high building that overlooked the city. "It's something to go on. Besides how many game shops dealing with a turtle could there be?" he asked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Well...I got the amount of reviews I indicated so here's chapter 3. Wow...I really kinda shot myself in the foot with that one didn't I? LOL. I thought it'd take alot more than 1 day to get 5 reviews. I really did. xD Anyway i'm really grateful for all the support for this fic =) It really means alot to me. I also wanna thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved. I hope to continue to meet your expectations with this fic, as well as my other fics that I am still working on. XD LOL I can be so slow sometimes. I apologize! I will try to update my other fics asap._

_For me to upload the next chapter (Yes I still have alot of this fic left before I run out.) I think i'ma ask for 10 reviews for me to post the next chapter immediately. Otherwise again I will wait a while before posting the next chapter. Thank you! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

Pain 4

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Grandpa i'm home." Yugi walked into the shop. "Hey Yusei. Where's grandpa?" he asked as he walked over to the blackette who was obviously manning the register.

"He had to run a few errands. But he'll be back soon. He also left us money to order pizza for dinner." he replied.

"That means mom's out too right?" Yugi added. Earning a nod from Yusei. Sighing in relief he walked around the counter. "Good, it means i've saved myself a few more minutes of freedom before she threatens to take my deck again."

"Did that bad on your test huh?" Yusei watched him.

"Actually I did rather well. I got an 80."

"If that's the case why would she take your deck?" he looked puzzled.

"Because her making such a threat means if I fail she'll take it for real, so she's holding it over my head to ensure I get good grades." he sweated.

"Not to agree with her, but i'd say it's apparently working." he got off his seat as he looked at the clock. It was time to close the shop.

"As cruel as it is, she's found the method to get me to study. How harsh." Yugi stated as he helped clean up. He walked over to the door and was getting ready to flip the sign from open to closed when it opened. "Ahh, i'm sorry, but we were just about to close now, we'll have to ask you to come back tomorrow." he looked up at a rather tall man.

"I'm not here to make any purchases." came the voice of the man.

Yusei stood up immediately with wide eyes as he recognized the voice. Slowly turning, "J..Jack?" he looked at the man in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Yusei! So you were here after all." Aki ran past him and up to Yusei. "I'm so glad your okay!" she added even as he turned to look away from her.

Yugi could clearly see Yusei was feeling uncomfortable. The fact that Yusei appeared like he wanted to make a run for it was a great indication of this fact. "Yusei who are these people?" he asked as he move to allow a redhead in as well. He flipped the sign to closed and closed the door so no one would come in unexpectedly.

"We're his friends of course." Jack stated bluntly. "Not that Yusei has been being a very good friend lately. Running off without telling anyone."

"Jack stop it." Crow interrupted. "Let's not make anything worse now that we've finally found him."

Yusei on the other hand was having mixed feelings. Before he'd left, everyone had treated him like he was some sort of pest. Ignoring him consistently even when he offered to cook them dinner. Even many times they'd all make plans and had spoken to him as if he were a bother. So why were they here now? The last time they'd spoken they'd told him they were going out and when he'd asked if they'd be home for dinner, they just said no and left. Apparently going to see some movie that'd been newly released, and he hadn't even been invited to go. Nor was there a last minute offer. At the time they'd even looked at one another strangely as if he'd caught them in some sort of strange act. His appearance became saddened as he lowered his head. None of his thoughts were the nice happy kind. Feelings of abandonment came flooding back instantly and the feeling of only being called on when they needed something stabbed at his very soul.

"Come on Yusei, let's go home." Aki stated.

"Go away." he spoke barely above a whisper.

Yami appeared beside Yugi in his spirit form with a serious expression. "Yugi, I sense a power coming from Yusei." he stated.

"Power?" Yugi looked to his darker half.

"It's the same as our own power. It's not as strong, but if we let things continue it could instantly reach a dangerous level. I don't think he's realized his own power yet, and so he'll have no control over it." he stated. But it was too late. Not even a moment after he'd said that, Yusei's power had increased dramatically due to his own emotions. "This is dangerous, i'm taking over Yugi." he stated just as he and Yugi changed places.

"GO AWAY!" Yusei shouted as he clenched his eyes shut and a whirlwind formed about his body. Pushing Aki away from him instantly. The small wind stopped a moment after, even as Aki had been caught by Jack.

"What the hell?" Jack held her in shock. He'd never seen Yusei have such abilities before. "Is he a psychic duelist too?"

"Yusei you have to calm down." Yami stated as he grasped the blackette by his shoulders. "Your releasing a massive amount of energy that you can't control."

Yusei panted and shoved his face into Yami's chest. "Make them go away." he whimpered, as he wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh. "They'll only hurt me again. I can't take it anymore." he breathed in deeply, and looked at Yami with pleading eyes. "I don't want to play their game anymore!"

Yami nodded even as he placed a hand on Yusei's head. "Well you heard him, he wants you to leave." he glared at the three in the shop. He didn't know the details, but seeing someone he considered a brother cry did not make him pleased in the slightest.

"Hey man, just give us a moment to talk." Crow reached out to touch Yusei. His hand was promptly slapped away by the blackette.

"Leave!" he screamed, releasing another wave of black wind. "Take your lies and leave!"

"Yusei." Aki's eyes trembled in sadness. "Please..." she pleaded.

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore! I don't want to play your game anymore! Just leave me alone!" he separated from Yami and ran through the door that led to the house.

Yami made sure he was blocking the entry way so the three couldn't get by. "I don't know what the animosity is between you all. But i'll say this." he pointed at them. "I won't let you to continue to hurt him as you please. Now get out." he ordered leaving no room for arguement.

"Fine we'll leave, but we will be back." Jack stated as he pushed Aki to walk forward. Crow followed close behind.

The moment they left Yami walked over to the door and locked it. "It seems that it maybe time to get the full story Yugi." he stated to high lighter half.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded beside him. "We also have a new issue. Yusei's shadow magic."

"Indeed. It seems we're alot closer related than we thought." he stated as he walked into the house. Going up the stairs to their room. The door was cracked open so it was obviously it was where Yusei went.

"I'm sorry." came the words from Yusei's mouth as he hugged himself on Yugi's bed. "I don't know why I reacted that way. Seeing them...just brought back certain feelings."

Yami sat on the bed and turned to face him. "There's nothing wrong with showing your feelings Yusei."

"I know." he whispered. "But...i'm also scared...I don't know what just happened down there. That strange power." he looked at his hands. "Am I a psychic duelist too?" he curled his fingers. "Everything feels like it's getting messed up again."

"I won't force you to talk to them Yusei. Of course you still haven't told us what happened, but I won't make you talk. Though it would be nice to have some knowledge on the situation. As for your powers I can say with confidence they aren't psychic powers." he looked at his puzzle.

"They aren't?" Yusei looked at him surprised.

"I don't know how much you know, but here are these items called the seven millenium items. Each one has it's own ability and grants a person what's known as shadow magic." he explained.

"Shadow magic?" Yusei repeated.

Yami rested his chin on his hands as he rested his elbows on his thighs. "I've been feeling it for a while now. I don't know how, but it seems somehow you've attained this power. Even more so you've seemed to gained the very same power Yugi and I have. Perhaps when we first met it was somehow released, but since you didn't know about it, it didn't emerge until today. I can't say for sure, but I could possibly even go as far as saying that there's a possiblity that we are blood related, or perhaps soul related."

"How would such a thing be possible? I'm rather sure i'm not related to your family in anyway. But...honestly I don't know alot of my family history." he looked away in thought.

"There are many possibilities. One of which could be that maybe apart of our soul was reborn into you. Another could be maybe your a future relative. There's actually many possiblities, so I can't say for sure which one would be correct. But we atleast know there is some sort of connection."

"You did mention soul related. Could it be possible i'm your reincarnation?" he pondered. "I know your soul was released as our history books stated, so maybe I am another you?"

"That's hard to say. From what Yugi and I know we are one in the same. So if Yugi is still alive in your time, I can't see you being our reincarnation."

"Ah..that's right." he stated. And soon smiled. "It's actually kind of neat to think I maybe related to the King of Games and the ancient Pharaoh."

"Indeed." Yami smirked at him. "But now we'll have to teach you how to control your powers. That way you won't release them accidentally like you did downstairs."

Yusei nodded.

Yami pushed himself so he'd have his back at the wall and to sit beside Yusei. "You know...you might feel better if you talk about what happened." he stated. Yugi separated from Yami a moment later so they were all on the bed.

"And if nothing else you'd atleast get it off your chest." Yugi added as he grabbed the pillow to hold in front of himself.

"Your not gonna let me mope silently about it are you?" he looked at them.

"Nope." both replied at the same time.

Yusei sighed, "Then we may wanna order that pizza first. It's kind of a semi long story...or maybe not...either way that pizza would probably be good right now."

"Okay, but I want cheesy bread too." Yami added.

"You and your cheesy bread Yami." Yugi lightly smacked himself.

"You have your hamburgers. I have cheesy bread. Don't be jealous." he stated which caused Yusei to smile even as he picked up the phone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That was just plain scary." Crow stated as he leaned against a building. "I'd always heard the Pharaoh was a tough guy but I thought he was gonna kill us with just his glare."

"Don't be such a baby, I could take that puny guy with one hand tied behind my back." Jack stated.

"Yeah right. Tell that to all the people he's defeated." Crow scoffed as he looked at Aki. She was kneeling down, looking at the ground in disappointment. "Hey don't worry Aki. We'll get him back. It's like Martha said he's feeling hurt right now, so getting him to listen won't be that easy."

"Yusei...has closed his heart to us." she muttered. "Closed it to the point where he won't let us in." she started to cry.

"We'll just have to be patient and bide our time." Crow patted her on the back. "If we think of a plan we can probably find a way to talk to him and clear things up." he stated. She hesitantly nodded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And now I leave you with another cliffhanger. Not to be mean, just cause well...the chapter did have to end at some point xD LOL. I apologize for taking so long to update, work and school = not much time for fanfics, and I still have other fics I need to update as well. But i'll try my best. I'ma just leave the reviews at 10 for the next chapter to get updated immediately or i'll update it whenever for now. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =3 Thank you everyone who's commented, reviewed, or critiqued prior to this update, it's greatly appreciated. _

_I also apologize again for my horrible grammer. xD It's not the best, but i'm slowly improving...hopefully._

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

Pain 5

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sitting around the pizza box and cheesy bread sticks they each had a slice in hand in preparation to eat. Yusei took a bite of his own slice before deciding to talk. He sighed. "I don't know where to begin really, but...I guess I should start off by saying this isn't the first time i've felt this way."

Yami took a bite of his pizza while Yugi was holding a can of coke to his lips to take a sip. Both were eagerly prepared to listen.

"I'm not good with stating my own feelings really. As a kid i'd gotten left out quite alot actually. Even before that well...I guess i've always felt like I was cursed."

"Cursed?" Yugi looked puzzled. Since Yami had his slice in his mouth he only raised a brow in question.

"Before I was taken to the orphanage, my parents were working on a project. Which caused something we call Zero Reverse. It split the city in two, and i'm the only survivor from that incident. My father put me in an escape capsule."

"To save you right?" Yami asked.

Yusei seemed to look depressed. "I don't know. Before I did use to think that. That he did it to save me. But...after a while...I started to question it."

"Why?" Yugi asked before taking a bite from a cheesy bread stick.

"When I was at the orphanage. Of course many people would come looking for a child to adopt. Alot of adults would come, and spend some time with us. Everytime I thought a family wanted to adopt me i'd get looked over when the paperwork came into play. It was hard because all those families would spend time with me, and tell me how much i'd make a wonderful son or something, but then they'd adopt someone else that they didn't even talk to at all. Of course I was happy for them. They got to have families. But I couldn't help but wonder why I was always overlooked in such a manner. Atleast until one day, a strange man appeared.  
>"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""<p>

_A four year old Yusei was playing in the yard with his friends happily when a man in a tattered robe that was a dark brown stumbled into the yard and fell over. Yusei ran to him and shook him, "Are you okay mister? Mister!" he persisted until the man turned over. The other kids huddled around them unsure of what to do. Though a couple of kids ran into the orphanage to get Martha._

_The man looked at Yusei, and his eyes became wide with fear. "Y...you!" he scooted back away from him even as Martha came running up to them. "Stt...stay back!..." he shouted. "Keep that horrible child away from me! He'll curse me! He's a cursed child!" he shreeked._

_Yusei watched the man with fear. "Cursed?" he repeated._

"_He'll kill us all! He'll kill us all!" he shouted. _

_Yusei didn't understand why the man was saying such a thing. But soon a bunch of whispers surrounded him. It was the other kids, whispering amongst themselves. "He's cursed?" someone questioned. "That's scary, we should stay away from him." came another voice. There was more, but he couldn't hear it due to so many speaking so low and at once. Yusei looked around unsure of what to do._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Strange how the very ones I considered my friends had stayed away from me after that. They'd known me for years, but it only took one man to get them to shun me away." Yusei stated. "Even Martha at first...after that...she wouldn't even touch me." he had light tears in his eyes. "She'd look at me with fear even though she'd taken care of me for those four years." he sniffled for a moment. "I was so alone, completely alone for almost a year. I didn't even sleep in the same room with the other kids because they were scared of me. So I took to sleeping in a closet. If I touched anything, no one would go near it at all. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yusei watched the other children play from where he sat in the corner of the room. It was raining outside, so Martha had told them to play in the playroom. He wanted to play too, but all the other kids were at the other end of the room to stay away from him. Hugging himself, he wished they would ask him to join in. But he already knew what the outcome would be. He was surprised when a ball roll near him. Reacting he grabbed it and stood up. _

"_He touched it." came the whispers. "It's cursed now." came another. "That sucks I really liked that ball too." came another._

_Yusei just closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. Physically he was trembling as the whispers were hurtful. And it was painful to stand there to listen to them. _

"_Why doesn't he just die already?" came a rather loud statement. This caused Yusei to open his eyes in shock. "Yeah, it'd be alot better if he was dead." came the agreement. _

_That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. For a child of four to take so much for so long without crying was nothing short of a miracle. But such a miracle had ended. The tears flowed down his face freely and he broke down. Dropping the ball he ran from the room. Feeling a huge urge to get out of there. Even as he ran he wailed in despair loudly, even as he ran past the kitchen where Martha was preparing lunch. _

"_Yusei?" she was shocked as she saw him open the front door and run outside into the storm. _

_Her call did not stop him however. He simply ran, ran for cover with the surrounding trees. Ran further than he'd usually gone. Only stopping when he tripped over an upped root of a tree. He continued to cry even as he picked himself up and sat on his legs with his arms limp at his sides. His leg hurt, but it wasn't anything compared to the pain in his heart, the pain in his very soul. His cries only seemed to echo as the storm continued. He didn't care that he was soaking wet, he didn't care that he was cold. None of that mattered. He didn't even care that the lighting flashed in the sky, or that it could even possibly hit a tree near him. He had no reason to care. As far as he was concerned no body wanted him. No body loved him. He was so engrossed with wailing in tears that he didn't even hear his name being called or that someone had run up behind him. _

"_Yusei!" Martha shouted as she ran looking for him. The low branches of the trees, and slippery earth had made it difficult for her to keep up with him. Earlier she'd lost sight of him. But when she'd heard his cries she'd followed them and found him once more. She was completely soaked. The bottom of her dress was caked with mud. But she ignored all of this. The only thought in her mind was to find Yusei. Finally she'd found him where he'd fallen. Still crying as if it was all that was left to him. He was filthy from his earlier fall. Pushing through the trees and shrubs she got close enough to where she'd be able to grab him. She reached out but the moment her hand was only mere inches away she'd hesitated. Her hand shook with fear. Shaking such thoughts from her mind she picked him up in her arms and hugged him. The first hug she'd given him in over ten months. "It's okay." she tried. "It's okay your safe now." she rubbed him on his back. Noting his ankle was bleeding and swollen. Her words didn't calm him down however as he either didn't hear them due to her talking so softly, or because of the storm. Slowly she made her way back to the orphanage, keeping silent all the while. _

_After a while Yusei had slowing stopped crying so loudly, and reduced it to significantly lower level as his voice had become tired from before. Every so often he'd hiccup or sniffle, but otherwise he kept on. Martha just held him close even though he'd made no attempt to even clutch at her shirt. When she finally got to the orphanage's doors, she saw many of the children gawking at her in surprise. Even when they parted to allow her through. She'd walked to the kitchen and sat Yusei on the counter. Sighing as she wiped at her forehead of the excess water that was running down her face. _

_The other children huddled around the door to watch in curiosity. Eager to find out what would happen to the one known as the cursed child. Would he be sent away? Was Martha going to spank him for running out into the storm when they were told not to? So many questions had popped up into their minds. Making them ignore the fact that Martha had actually touched Yusei. So the thought that maybe she'd possibly become cursed hadn't entered their minds._

_Martha on the other hand had grabbed a towel and put it over Yusei's head. Grabbing the right side she started to dry him off and clean him of the mud on his face. Even while she did this he didn't stop crying. In her mind it must of been a record of some sort because none of the other children had ever cried for so long before. She sighed as she stopped wiping at his face for a moment and closed her eyes. 'No.' she thought. 'He's not crying for the same reasons.' she thought. 'He's crying because he has nothing left to him.' she chastised herself. She had to admit to herself that he'd been enduring what could only be called a cruel punishment. A punishment he didn't deserve since the start. She called herself a fool for listening to the words of a strange man. He'd called Yusei a cursed child. But before he'd appeared she'd saw Yusei for what he really was. A simple, normal child who'd lost his parents. A child who right now cried because he'd had the love and warmth of a woman who loved children, but shunned him over a man who stated only a few words. She'd broken this child. She thought. Broke him when he needed her the most. When she should of said the man was crazy she'd instead joined the rest and tossed him like he was nothing more than trash._

_Grabbing the other end of the towel she wiped him off with both sides. "Now, now Yusei. Don't you think that's enough water for one day?" she said softly in a loving voice. How long had it been since she'd spoken to him directly? she wondered. Not soon enough she decided. Her words didn't seem to ease his suffering, since he still kept crying. "I guess not." she stated as she tried to think. How was she to ease his little heart? He'd long locked it up in an attempt to keep the pain to a minimum. That much she knew. But as she watched him cry she was reminded of when he was a baby. When he'd been brought to her for the first time, he'd been crying then too. What did she do to calm him? She tried to remember. Then it hit her._

_Rushing out of the room she'd gone to her bedroom. Opening a drawer and pulling out a small brown box. Going back to the kitchen she stood before Yusei and opened it. It was a music box. One her own mother had given her when she was a little girl. Upon opening it started to pay it's small tune. It was a soft calming tune, and when he was a baby he'd fall asleep when she'd let it play. She only hoped it'd work now. After a minute, Yusei slowly calmed down, and even opened his eyes to look at it. At which point he just sniffled a few times before completely going silent. Though the tears still kept trailing down his face. _

_She smiled softly as she looked at him. His eyes completely focused on the little dancers that spun to the tune as if they were really dancing. Grabbing one his hands she got him to grasp the box and finally hold it completely. "That's a good boy." she stated to him as she started to dry his hair. He didn't say anything however. Only continued to look at the little dancing figures with saddened eyes. She then started to remove his shoes, and socks. Taking a look at his ankle and cleaning it gently and then bandaging it. "Let's get you a nice hot bath." she went to pick him up._

"_This tune is a lie." he stated in a low voice. This sentence made her stop in her action. _

"_What?" she looked confused._

"_There is no such thing as love." he started. "There isn't such a thing as a truly kind person." he added, even as more tears streamed down his face. "This tune lies." he continued to listen to it. _

"_Yusei love and kindness exist." she tried as she put her hands on his tiny shoulders._

"_No..." he closed the lid to the music box. "They don't." he finished as he sat the box on his lap. Sitting there silently as he looked at the lid of the box._

_Compared to most children, Yusei was smart for his age. Compared to all the other children, Yusei had quite the vocabulary. Sometimes in the past when she'd frequently talk to Yusei it was like she was talking to an adult in a childs body. This was one of those moments. "Don't say such things. Love and kindness exist in everyone."_

_Yusei took a hand and slid himself off the counter. Careful with his wounded ankle. He limped to the kitchen table and placed the box on it before reopening the lid. He didn't look at anyone, even as he hung his head low. "Only as words." he whispered before limping to leave the kitchen. The other children parted to allow him through. Wide eyes of shock surrounded him even as he passed them all by. The tune from the music box slowly fading as he walked away._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Author's Note: The next chapter will have a continuation of Yusei's story at the start. Thank you everyone who waited patiently for an update. It's greatly appreciated. =3 School is now over, and I finally got my grades. =D I got B's in both my Drawing 2 class, and Math (which is the one I was worried I wouldn't pass cause I suck at math). So i'm really REALLY happy right now, because I won't have to take anymore math courses. WOOT WOOT!_

_I realize i'm behind on updated my fics, but now that schools over I can try to get some much needed updates in...after I finish the x mas gifts . Oie vie! But whenever I take a break i'll just write on my fics =3 Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If anyone here likes Katekyo Hitman Reborn, i'd appreciate some input on chapter 5 of that particular fic, cause it hasn't had any so i'm wondering if I should just rewrite it honestly. Hope everyone is having a Happy Holiday!_

_Reviews and comments appreciated. Would like 5 reviews before uploading the next chapter please o3o. _


	6. Chapter 6

Pain 6

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Martha after that had done her best to treat Yusei better. Taking things slow as she knew it wouldn't be easy. He'd taken to reading all sorts of books, even ones that'd make her own brain hurt just by reading the title. She wondered if she should be worried that a child was reading a book on engineering. But shrugged it off thinking if anything he was pretending to read it. And not actually understanding a single word within it's cover. _

_After a month, she'd finally gotten him to move out from the closet and into a bedroom. This made the other children jealous because Yusei had gotten his own room, but they said nothing directly. The way she'd gotten him out of the closet was by stating he'd run out of room for his books. But he'd refused to share a room with the others. So she caved in and gave him his own room which he stayed in quite frequently. She'd also decided in all fairness he'd been treated poorly, and kindly took to living in a closet to please everyone. So in reality he'd earned his own room. _

_After that she'd started to notice electronics that were broken were suddenly working like new again. Raising a brow she didn't understand why this came about. But was glad just the same. Alot of toys were usable again. So it helped a great deal. Though one day the air conditioners went out, and she sighed in distaste. A repair man had stated they were beyond repair and for her to just get new ones. Something she couldn't afford. The children whined as it'd been exceedingly hot that day. But there was nothing she could do and tomorrow was going to be even hotter. When she'd put the children to bed she'd heard a strange sound on the way to her room, coming from the play room. Peeking in she saw someones shadow and some tools. Walking in further she saw it was Yusei, silently doing something to the air conditioner. She looked perplexed at his actions for a moment, and the moment she was about to say something he'd pushed the button to the unit to turn it on. Cool air was now flowing into the room._

_She was shocked. A four year old had just fixed what a grown man had stated couldn't be repaired. And he'd fixed it in only perhaps ten minutes at best. "Yusei..?" she uttered without knowing it. But Yusei just grabbed the tools he'd been using and walked past her as if she were no more than a stranger on the street. _

_He stopped when she was a few feet behind him. "Think of it as payment for the room." he muttered before proceeding to another room that had a broken unit. Her eyes grew wide and shook. She'd turned quickly even as she only saw the end of his coat before he was gone. That's when she'd realized. That Yusei had given up on even having a childhood. _

_In the morning the children were so happy to have working air conditioning. To them it was magic that'd fixed the units. Not knowing that it was the one they'd denied from their own ranks who'd done the repair. Yusei was in his room, reading another complicated book that not even Martha could understand. She had her hands on her hips as she looked down at him, while he simply ignored her. "Why don't you go outside and play with the other children?" she tried to intimidate him. Though such an action would of probably worked better had he been looking at her._

_Flipping a page in his book he replied. "Why bother. They want me dead anyway." _

"_No they don't." she shot back._

"_Yes they do." he answered her._

"_No. They. Don't." she emphasized each word._

"_Keep to your fantasy then. I know the truth of what they really want. Then again your the same. Still pretending that kindness really exists I see." he muttered._

"_This is getting old Yusei." she stated. Arguing with a child who could speak like an adult was exhausting._

"_Funny. I thought it was unfair when everyone ran from me." he replied. "Or have you forgotten? I'm the cursed child remember." he flipped the pages again. "Even my parents killed themselves to get away from me. So why pretend?"_

"_Now you stop that." she grabbed at him, making him drop his book. "You stop that now you hear me!" she shouted at him. "Your parents loved you."_

"_Did they? Did you see them love me?" he asked as he stared at her with no emotion. _

"_Damn it Yusei!" she cried, before hugging him tightly. Tears fell from her eyes as she held him close. "Your loved damn it. Don't you know that! Your loved!"_

_Yusei just looked forward without any expression. "There is no such thing as love." he stated bluntly. Then there was a loud slapping sound. Martha had pulled away and slapped him. His left cheek was reddened from the blow, but still he showed no emotion. She shook even as the tears continued to fall. She didn't know what to say. He blinked a few times then picked up his book. Holding it in his arms close to his chest. "See. Even now you still fear me. Fear the cursed child." he smiled softly. "How ironic...a child that had once thought there was no such thing as cruelty in the world, is the very same child who now knows it best." he started to walk out of his room. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei took a sip of his own coke, as his voice was getting rather dry from all the talking he was doing. Yami and Yugi were watching him as if they were mesmerized by his tale. Chewing on their food silently as they waited eagerly for him to continue. "It'd taken months to get me back to what Martha called my normal self. And in a twist of irony it was Jack who'd brought my old self back."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_This is a new member of our family. Now treat him nice." Martha stated to the other children. Then she lightly pushed Jack so he'd introduce himself. It didn't take long for Jack to gain friends quickly. They played for hours until he noticed someone sitting under a tree._

"_Who's that?" he asked as he pointed._

_The children looked over before one spoke up. "Oh that's Yusei." a boy stated. "He's cursed."_

"_Cursed?" Jack looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you mean cursed?"_

"_A while back a man came here and said he was." a little girl stated, with a hand at her mouth. _

"_That's stupid." Jack stated with his hands on his hips. "How can a person be cursed just because a man says so?"_

"_Well I don't know, but it's rather scary." another girl stated. "Even Martha avoided him when she found out. Now only she's willing to go near him."_

"_I'm gonna go talk to him." Jack announced. The other children were shocked._

"_Noo! You mustn't! You'll become cursed too!" a boy tugged on his arm._

"_Curses won't affect Jack Atlus." he stated as he marched over. The other children stayed at a distance and watched. "Hey." he stood over Yusei with his hands on his hips. "I'm Jack Atlus, and i'm new here." he stated boldly. Yusei just kepted his nose in his book. Apparently reading something on physics. "I'm talking to you!" he snatched the book from Yusei. Yusei just blinked at him, but gave no other reaction. "I said i'm Jack Atlus." he pointed to himself. Yusei just got up and dusted himself off. "Your supposed to introduce yourself when someone introduces themselves ya know!"_

_Yusei just patted his hands, before going. "Yusei Fudo."_

"_Yusei Fudo? That sounds like an interesting ramen." he smirked. "I like ramen!" he added._

"_Ramen?" he looked puzzled._

"_What you've never heard of ramen before? That's weird. Ramen is the best thing in the world!" he smiled._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei smiled for a moment as the memory came forth in his mind. It was a rather pleasant memory. Probably one of the ones he considered the best.

"I'm finding it hard to believe that the Jack in your tale is the same Jack we saw earlier." Yami stated.

"I know...I kind of miss that little dorky Jack who said my name was like an interesting ramen." he giggled for a moment. "Things did get better from there. The other children no longer feared me, and i'd gained some of my child innocence back. Of course it goes without saying that once you've read a book on quantum physics, you never fully go back to being a child."

"It's crazy how you were able to learn that at the age for four. At the age of four my goal was to eat with a fork." Yugi stated. This made Yami and Yusei crack up instantly.

"I don't know my goal at that age, it was probably eat without spilling it on myself." Yami added as he put a hand on his forehead as he continued to laugh.

"But i'm glad it did get better for you." Yugi stated.

Yusei nodded, "Yeah, it was nice when Crow came in too. After that we eventually shared a cup of ramen together." he smiled at the memory.

"Wait!" Yami stopped him. "Hold that thought." he got up.

"Where are you going?" Yusei asked.

"We have been sitting here for four hours while eatting pizza, cheesy bread, and drinking what was probably a gallon of soda each. Where do you think i'm going?" he smirked as he opened the door.

Yugi and Yusei blinked at him, then got up. "Now that I think about it, I gotta go too." Yusei stated.

"Me too." Yugi followed behind them. They formed a small line at the bathroom door even as Yami entered. Soon a contented sigh sounded from within.

"I won't pretend though, that it was all happy from there. It wasn't. Even after that Martha and the others still forgot about me from time to time. Even Jack. But since things had kind of gotten better it made things easier. But I had times where I broke down. Just like this." He hugged himself. "It seems like things never seem to change. When I was twelve i'd gotten tired of the routine of having short happy moments, and yet still being forgotten. So I started to abuse aspirin, in hopes i'd overdose. But Martha stopped me." he stopped for a moment. "That's when she told me if I ever felt like I was being abandoned to go to her, she'd been my last hope. So I guess you could only imagine my horror when i'd gone to her this time, and well...clearly she'd forgotten me." he said saddened by the thought. "To make matters worse, it was like everyone was avoiding me. Making plans with each other, but I was never included. It was like that time when I was four had started again. Only now I was older and there wasn't a strange man making the claim." he thought for a moment. "I felt so alone. And a few times I even tried to talk to them, but each time it was the same. They'd give me a strange look like I was some sort of monster or as if they were questioning why I was talking to them then brush me off. They'd only come to me when they wanted something. And i'd never even get so much as a thank you." He turned as saw it was Yami who was next to him. Apparently at some point Yugi had entered the bathroom.

"That's harsh." Yami stated as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "But now I can see why you said what you said in the shop. A person can only take so much."

"Yeah." Yusei looked down at his socks. "Honestly i'm typically okay with helping my friends. But...being treated in such a way it got to be too much." He saw Yugi had exited the bathroom. Then he walked in to do his own business.

"Poor Yusei." Yugi stated as he waited beside Yami against the wall. "Though I can say I know how he feels to a point. But it's definately not the same."

"I can't say if i've experience that, I just know what it's like to be alone." Yami stated. Both going silent even as Yusei exited the bathroom. "Yusei, I think I can understand where our bond comes from." he started, then looked at him. "It's from our experience, our sorrow, and happiness. We've all suffered in the same way thought the situations are different." he put a hand on his shoulder. "You really are our brother."

Yusei smiled. "Thank you."

"So what are you gonna do about those people?" Yugi asked as they headed back towards the room. "That guy said they'd be back." he sat on the floor.

Yusei sat on the floor. While Yami sat on the bed. "I don't know. I just know I can't take it anymore. That endless cycle of getting hurt." he closed the empty box that once had pizza in it. "All I know right now is I don't have a thought of going back. I don't feel like I can." he stated as his mark of the crimson dragon started to glow. He touched it with a look of surprise on his features.

"What is that?" Yami asked as he stared in shock.

"This pain...they seem to have come close." he stated. "They are probably keeping watch of the house." he stood up again and opened the blinds ever so slightly. He could see Crow trying to keep cover behind the fence of the house. "I didn't think they'd do this much." he stated as he released the blinds.

"Let's just ignore them for now." Yami stated. "We should focus more on teaching you to control your power. Otherwise you could send innocent people to the shadow realm."

"Right." Yusei nodded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I'm sure many of you are like "FINALLY!" Sorry I was just editing this, and fixing it cause there was some stuff I didn't find satisfactory for my tastes. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will have the next chapter out soon. School starts for me on January 17 X.x So i'd like to get some of my other fics updated since those haven't really been updated. _

_Also I have a tumblr for those who are into that. I posted the link in my profile, but I warn you i'm kinda random and may not post all that often. Well...atleast not as often as others with tumblr do anyway. I also posted two G Gundam Fics (yes...after all these years I still love G Gundam too), so if any of you guys enjoy that series please read them and let me know your thoughts k? I'd greatly appreciate it. I also hope everyone had a good Christmas and good New Year._

_Reviews and comments appreciated =3 Though I am kinda hoping for about 10 reviews to get my butt in gear to work on the next chapter. xD_


	7. Chapter 7

Pain 7

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After some rest, they'd woken up bright and early to start Yusei's training. A few times Yugi had been expecting the millenium eye mark to appear on Yusei's forehead like it did Yami, but it never happened. Either his power wasn't strong enough, or he just didn't have it to begin with. Amazingly Yusei caught on quickly on how to use his powers. Enough to the point where they dueled in the shadow realm. Yami won of course. But Yusei had done a great job at the duel either way.

"I can't believe I lost to a Kuriboh! A KURIBOH!" he facepalmed himself. Said Kuriboh was sitting in his lap as they hadn't left the shadow realm yet. Kuring happily as he was comfortable in his seat.

"Kuriboh when used properly can be a powerful duel monster." Yami looked smug.

"You couldn't atleast give me the dignity of being defeated with your Celtic Guardian. Noooo, you had to defeat me with a furr ball." he laughed. Not really sure what to make of what happened.

"Hey give me some credit here! I atleast used an equip card to power him up to make him a little stronger. He didn't even need that boost." He smirked.

"Plus just be glad no one except us saw this." Yugi laughed. "Though Kaiba would agree. How many times have you defeated him with Kuriboh? Seven? Eight times?"

"Twelve. And counting." he grinned like a chesire cat.

"Oh that just makes it hurt just a little less." Yusei giggled. "But only because the infamous Kaiba has been defeated the same way."

"Yes. But I think he likes taking a beating from us." Yugi stated. "I bet it's not only because we defeat him in duels, but the fact that we're so short by comparison...i'm not ashamed to say that I use this as an advantage for discount movie tickets when the prices are high." he smirked.

"Yet when we went to the water park with Tea you insisted on the student pass." Yami teased.

"Ooooo." Yusei cooed at him. "Being the big man!" he said in a slightly higher pitched voice. "It's okay, we forgive you." he added.

Yugi just blushed profusely. "Stop teasing me!" he shot at them. This only made them laugh.

"So how long are we going to girl chat here?" Yami asked after he'd calmed down.

"I don't know I kinda like it here." Yusei stated as he hugged Kuriboh closer to himself. "They can't come here. So I feel safe." he stated in a low voice. Kuriboh just kuried at him in response.

"We can't stay here forever Yusei." Yugi stated. "It's not a place we're meant to stay."

"But..." he started, but stopped himself. For a few minutes it was silent.

"I know how you feel Yusei. But if we can't stay here. It's not a place for people." Yami stated finally.

"Aww alright. I'm not going to win this argument with you two anyway." he smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me. My stomach demands the partaking of the Moo-llennium Crunch ice cream." he got up.

"He needs his Moooo-lllllleeeeennnniiiuuummm ice cream!" Yugi squeeled. Making them crack up.

"Nothing says awesome like vanilla ice cream with chocolate, caramel chunks, pecans, almonds, and walnuts." Yusei added with a smile.

"You are what you eat ya know." Yami stated with a teasing smile before he started sipping at his juice.

"I know, but I never claimed I wasn't a nutty person." came the response from the hall. Apparently Yusei hadn't gotten far. But with his response, Yami spit up his juice as he couldn't keep it down since he was laughing.

"THAT WAS LAME!" he choked on his drink as he laughed in hysterics. Coughing several times even as he wiped at his chin. "That was lame! And you know it!"

"It got you laughing!" came Yusei's shout from downstairs. Yami just laughed abit more as he started to clean the mess he'd made. A brother was definately where Yusei was at in their bond. A tall, overly smart brother. But a brother none the less.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crow practically moaned when he saw the container of ice cream in Yusei's hand. He was starving. And unfortunately they didn't have money from this time period to get food. While he was keeping watch, Aki and Jack went to find some sort of work to do to earn some money so they could get some food. His stomach growled as it reminded him that it wished to be fed.

"Anything?" Aki walked up to him with a small bag in her arms.

"For a while they just seemed to disappear. Which I can't explain that to you even if I wanted to, but right now they are back in the room...eating...Yusei has ice cream..." he pouted. "I want food so much." he whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"Well it's not much..." Aki dug into the bag she was holding, "...but I did manage to earn a few bucks." she held out a burger to him. "Here. It's nothing fancy, but it's better than nothing."

He clasped her hand that held the burger. "You...are a GODDESS!" he ripped off the wrapping and started to eat. "This is like the best thing evar!"

Rolling her eyes, she picked up the binoculars and looked towards Yugi's room. "He seems so happy...so much happier than when he was with us." she stated with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I don't think i've ever seen Yusei so happy before."

"Really? Cause i'm pretty sure i've seen him that way a few times." he munched on another burger from the bag.

"Have you?" she turned to face him.

"I realize Yusei doesn't go around flashing his emotions, but once in a while they do burst out." he wiped his face of excess mustard. "You just have to get to know him some more."

"I guess so." she looked through the binoculars again. "But I guess we all have to get to know him better."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day, Kaiba stepped out of his limo right infront of the Turtle Game Shop. His glared at the doors as if there very existence were insulting. Stepping through the door he walked up to the counter to Solomon who was dusting some shelves. "Where's Yugi?" he asked bluntly.

"Yugi?" he turned around. "Oh I think he's in his room." he replied. "Or maybe the garage." he put a finger to his chin. "Those boys seem to be so busy lately it's hard to keep track of them." he smiled. Which made Kaiba raise a brow.

Going up the stairs without even waiting for an invitation, he walked into Yugi's room and swung the door open without so much as a second thought. Making two multicolored haired boys stare at him in shock. "I demand a duel Yugi! And don't try to back out of it!" he shouted. Then his eyes went wide.

"Kaiba..." Yugi sweated for a moment. The current situation feeling highly awkward as Yusei and he were currently attached to one another at the moment. Earlier Yugi had wanted to show Yusei one of his rarer cards. But his metal bracelet had gotten caught on the hem of Yusei's shirt. When they were trying to separate the two, Yusei had fallen over on his back, taking Yugi with him, thus giving the impression that he was leaning over Yusei in an attempt to make out with him, while lifting his shirt, which was still snagged by the clasp of his bracelet. "...this is not what it looks like. It's really not."

"No, your just over some guy that I don't know about with his shirt pushed up, on the floor as if you two were about to do something. But i'll say what pisses me off more..." he pointed at Yusei, "..IS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! My information network is top notch, and I know all of Yugi's little loser group of friends! I want answers, and I want them now!"

"I...ummm..." he fiddled with his shirt for a moment. Which finally got released from the bracelet. "It's free!" he pulled down his shirt and moved away from Yugi quickly.

"Don't try to dodge the question! Who are you! Are you trying to steal Yugi's dueling deck? Or perhaps challenge him to a duel?"

"Umm...no...i'm..." he tried to think of a reply. But nothing believable was coming to mind.

"He's...my cousin...from...Tokyo...yeah...This is my cousin Yusei from Tokyo." Yugi awkwardly introduced him. "He's on vacation, and came to visit. You surprised us with your sudden entrance that we fell over and ended up in a highly embarrassing position." he prayed Kaiba would believe it, or atleast conceed to the story.

"Your cousin..." he looked at Yusei more throughly. Noting there were similarities between the two. "I guess I could by that...for now." his eyes slanted as if he knew they were lying. Though he was well aware they'd been in such an awkward position before he'd even arrived.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei was stunned as the duel had ended. And he briefly wondered if that's what his duels looked like when they were so intense. Watching Kaiba and Yami duel left him nothing short of amazed. He just about died with laughter when Yami looked at him with a huge smirk, and defeated Kaiba with a Kuriboh. 'I suppose that makes thirteen.' he thought to himself as he did his best to keep from bursting.

"So your Yugi's cousin eh?" Mokuba stared up at the taller boy. "I'm pretty sure Yugi didn't have alot of family members. Especially not a cousin. Both his parents were only children."

That made him cringe a little. "Uhh..." he scratched at his cheek. "Well you see my father is Yugi's mother's half brother. Our grandmother had an affair. No one likes to talk about it." he shifted nervously. Then went over to Yugi in hopes he'd save him from the questions. "That was amazing Yami."

Yami nodded with a smile. "See, I told you I could beat him in five turns." he held up his hand.

"That you did. I'm highly impressed."

"Now, i'd say it's time for lunch." Yami stretched. "I'm so hungry I could eat a Joey portion."

"A what?" he raised a brow while Mokuba started cracking up.

"It's like saying he could eat a horse, but since Joey eats so much we just decided to say Joey portion instead of a horse."

"Oh...that's still confusing." he looked at him awkwardly.

"If you get to meet Joey. It'll make alot more sense." Mokuba beamed.

"Damn you Yugi. I will defeat you!" Kaiba pointed at the smaller duelist. "Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"He says that almost every time." Yami explained to Yusei. "Let's go get something to eat." he pushed him along. Already used to Kaiba's rants. "Bye Kaiba." he waved. "Mokuba."

"Later Yugi." Mokuba waved, and gaining a scoff from Kaiba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack was sure his eyes had bulged out of their sockets. He'd seen the duel between Kaiba and Yugi, and had to admit it was pretty amazing. "And that Yusei got to see it up close!" he clentched his fist. Completely jealous of Yusei at the moment. "I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind about it later." he growled. "But first..." he started to follow Yusei and Yugi. "Let's see if I can get him alone." When he saw they got to a restaurant, his stomach reminded him he was hungry. "That bastard is walking around like things are normal, while the rest of us are hiding like vermin." he growled in distaste.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Uhhh..." Yusei pushed against his temples for a moment.

"Are you okay Yusei?" Yami asked as he noticed this action.

"Yeah...i'm fine...just a little tired." he took a few deep breaths. "I suddenly felt a little dizzy. But it's nothing to worry about."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Someone voice boomed. "Looks like we found the Pharaoh. And look, he's got a little friend with him." he sneered. The man looked like he was a gang member, wearing a gold chain with a pendant on it that looked to be millenium eye on it. He had tribal tattoos along his harms and neck. "Sorry Pharaoh, but your coming with us." he indicated his men that surrounded the two. Any bystanders that were there simply watched with worry and fear. "Get him." he ordered. His men making a grab at Yami.

Yusei on the other hand felt like he wanted to vomit. Covering his mouth and gagging for a moment before a vicious cyclone of wind released from his body. Slamming the men into nearby walls or tables.

"What the hell?" the leader of the group groaned as he got up.

"Yusei this way!" Yami shouted as he grabbed the blackettes arm and led him away in a rush. Getting them out of there as fast as possible.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem." he tried to get up. "What are you fools waiting for? Go after them!" he ordered, but noted his men were far worse than when they hit the wall.

"I don't think so." came a familiar voice. "You see one of those guys happens to be a friend of mine and I don't like the idea of some unknown people chasing after him." he stepped forward. It was jack, popping his knuckles. Then he proceeded to beat up the leader as he had done to the goons. Once he was finished, he walked out of the restaurant as if nothing had happened. "Now where did those two go?" he pondered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They panted as they were hiding under a slide in a nearby park. "I think we lost them." Yugi stated. "Are you okay Yusei?"

"I'm fine." he wiped the sweat off his brow. "I don't feel sick anymore."

"What happened? Why did you release that energy?"

"I don't know. Suddenly I just felt nauseated, and it just released on it's own. I can't explain it. Like...no matter how hard I tried to keep it from releasing, it just did so of it's own accord." he leaned back against the wall of the slide. "And I kept hearing this weird language. Almost as if it were commanding me to release it."

"Language?" he looked confused.

"All I can say for sure is one of the words was Ra. Other than that it just sounded really muddled."

"What else can you tell me?" Yami asked. He'd appeared beside them only a moment ago.

Yusei blinked for a moment since he didn't understand why Yami was being so serious, but he tried to think on it. "I guess if anything it sounded like a chant. Like a spell of some sort."

"Do you know what it is Yami?" Yugi looked at his other self confused.

"I'm not entirely sure. But my guess is, someone, I don't know who. Is going to come after us." he stated bluntly. "We'll have to be on our guard." he finished. Earning a nodd from the other two.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
><em>Really...nothing does. I swear it's like the 8th Millenium item. xD And soooooo goood! T.T I haven't had it in forever. *bawls* On a plus side I passed my astronomy test with a 95 =D Woot woot! Though I think I pissed off one of my team mates cause she got like a 58. Is in the same group as me. Did not study, just like I did not study (I don't have a book tbh, but she does), but I got a better grade than she did. My thought to this is. OH WELL! YOU SHOULD OF STUDIED! YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE BOOK! *whacks* And honestly I didn't even think i'd get such a good grade. I was expecting a 68 or lower. I really was. .<em>

_Also I want to thank everyone who's reviewed. It really means alot to me =3 (Though i'm still waiting for some reviews for the latest chapter of Secrets of the Father. .) Even my Kuroshitsuji fics got some reviews this past week too. Woo! Though I will still wait for some reviews for my fics: Hidden Secrets chapter 15, A Christmas Night, Something New chapter 31, Within the Melody chapter 5, The Last Memory, Secrets of the Father chapter 3. I dunno, maybe on the ones that got 0 I will rewrite them. Let me know if you get a moment for those fics/chapters k? I'd greatly appreciate it._

_I think about 10 reviews for the next chapter is a good setter for me. I mean I know I didn't even get that 10 for the previous chapter. But it helps to give me time to work on the chapters. For this fic i'm at the point where I have to actually write it out now. xD But it's all good. =3 I will do my best!_


	8. Chapter 8

Pain 8

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The breeze felt so calming, familiar. That was what he thought. 'Ahhhhh...did I fall asleep again?' he pondered as he laid there for a moment longer. Slowly opening his eyes. "Uhh...where is this?" he saw a vast blue sky with clouds above him. "We were running...and...weren't we in the city?" he sat up. Taking in his surroundings. He saw he was on a cliff, with the ocean below him. "...Where am I?" his eyes grew wide.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"STOP IT!" Yami shouted as he struggled against his captors. Some men who appeared to be apart of the military held him by his wrists as they over powered him. It wasn't long after they'd escaped that they'd be ambused. Almost as if they knew where the trio would be after their previous encounter with the group that looked like a gang.

Yusei was on a medical table with wires that were placed to his forehead. He was currently unconcious, and many doctors were around him taking notes, monitoring computers, or doing other tasks. Yugi had be strapped to a wall with metal cuffs on his wrists by his head, and at his ankles. He watched in fear as he didn't know what was going on.

"Be silent." an elderly man ordered harshly. "You'll get your turn soon enough." he kept his gaze locked onto the computer before him.

"Sir, I can't seem to find any data on the unknown boy. There doesn't seem to be any record of him in existence. But what's even more peculiar..."

"So he's technically not supposed to exist eh?" the elderly man smirked. "Then that makes things a little easier don't you agree?"

"I suppose sir, but..."

"Shut up, I am in charge, and you will obey my orders. These brats seem to have some kind of power that's beyond logical comprehension. Such power could be very useful in the future." he eyed Yami for a moment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Yugi?" he looked around. "Yami? Where are you?" he kept walking in what seemed to be a vast valley of grass. Stopping for a moment as he looked up at the sky again. "Was it all a dream? Did I not go to the past?" he tried to remember. "This feels...fake...somehow."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What are you doing to Yusei!" Yugi demanded.

"Sir, it seems the subject's mental data is beyond the norm." a doctor looked over the information. "While stable, if we were to continue with the experiment we might damage his brain with the continued use of the inputted frequency."

"Keep going."

"Sir..?"

"This boy released a massive amount of energy, This study is necessary. So you will keep on with the experiment until I say otherwise."

"Yes sir." he looked hesitant. "What about the other two."

"I'll be conducting the experiments on them myself." he smiled evilly. On his computer he had a picture of Yami and Yugi on separate files, but each bit of information was the same. "Like this one they are equally interesting." he typed a few notes. "I'm not sure if they are really twins or something we can't comprehend." he looked over the information. "They have exactly the same dna. Realistically no set of twins have the exact same dna." he got up from his seat. "It'll be so much fun find out their secret."

Yugi shook in fear, while Yami tried to free himself. "Leave us alone you bastard!" he yelled. "Leave Yusei alone!"

He scoffed as he ignored the outburst. "Prepare room two. We'll start immediately."

"Sir!" many doctors saluted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Any sign of them?" Aki asked as she met up with Jack and Crow.

"None, it's like they completely disappeared." Crow replied.

"And those guys who were first chasing them are claiming they have nothing to do with it." Jack had his arms crossed. He'd threatened the gang member group with a through beating if they didn't talk. "Apparently they were ordered to do the same thing."

"So...another group got to them?" Aki stated with worry. "What we do? We don't know where to look for them."

"You tell us who you are and why your looking for Yugi." came a voice out of no where. Making the trio turn to face the speaker. It was Mokuba, Kaiba was right beside him.

"That's none of your business you little brat!" Jack responded.

"Look, I don't care what little game your trying to play. But where Yugi is involved, it becomes my business." Kaiba stated bluntly. "He's my rival, and i'm the only one who's allowed to duel him."

"It's...it's Kaiba." Crow couldn't help but speak in awe for a moment. Resisting the urge to ask for an autograph, "Hey we're not the bad guys here, some people were after them and we were just trying to keep them safe."

"And you did a lousy job to say the least. I've seen ants do better at keeping things safe." Kaiba responded. "Let's go Mokuba."

"Brother...?" he looked confused.

"We don't have time to play with losers. Let's connect to our corporations satellite and see if we can locate him from that."

"Okay!" he smiled at his brothers idea.

"Who are you calling losers you scumbag!" Jack growled in offense.

"Jack, please!" Aki tried to calm him down. "He might be our only hope to finding Yusei." she pointed out. That made him growl in distaste.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami was strapped down onto a table. He struggled against his bonds even as a strange stone was lowered to him by a machine. He didn't know what it was for, and he didn't really want to find out either.

"Input the password to activate the program." the elderly doctor ordered. A younger man did as he was told, and the computer started producting ancient eygptian hyrogryphics.

Yami's eyes grew wide as he was suddenly in pain as the stone glowed, though the words only showed on the screen, he could swear he could hear them clear as day. "Ahhh!" he screamed and pulled against his bonds. 'Is this what Yusei was talking about?' he thought as he was feeling the same symptoms that he had described before. Only he was in emmense pain. Then he felt himself release a burst of energy just as Yusei had without intending to. It shot up from his body even as the puzzle glowed and kept screaming. Even the millenium eye appeared on his forehead as the power was released.

"That's enough." the elderly man stated. And the program was turned off. Yami panted heavily as he was covered in sweat while his body calmed down. He smirked as he watched the boy. "Interesting. Interesting indeed." he muttered as he walked over to the table. "Do you know what this is boy?" he indicated the stone that was above Yami. "It's called Ra's ruby. And according to the ancient egyptians of long past it's the only thing that can control the ancient Pharaoh who sealed the millenium items."

Yami shook as he whimpered. Tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sure you've already put together some of what i'm intending from that bit of information. This stone I found in the Valley of the Kings is supposedly a fragment of a larger stone. And of course now it brings some questions." he leaned over him. "If the Pharaoh is the one with the millenium puzzle, and there are two when there should be one, but not only that, there are not one, but three affected by the stone." he leaned in a little further. "Which one of you is the real Pharah?" he leered. "Or perhaps, your all the Pharaoh?" he tilted his head and pulled back. "It's an interesting discover to say the least. Perhaps you three are secretly one in the same? Or maybe there's more to it." he walked towards a computer. "The experiments have shown you all have the same exact power. Though the strength levels seem to be different." he looked back to Yami. "It seems the one you call Yusei is the weakest in terms of that power, but it grows in all three of you. By my calculations in a few years his power will have grown ten times what it is now. And your little twin's power will be what yours is currently at in another year or so. It's so invigorating. It's like it's endless. There seems to be no stopping point for it. But..." his eyes seemed to sparkle, "..you already knew that didn't you."

Yami's eyes trembled, "What are you intending to do with us?"

"Who knows." he replied, "It's hard to say, the possiblities could be endless. At the moment i'd say you're pretty good WMDs."

He gasped as those words left the man's mouth. "You wouldn't..."

"I'm a greedy man. I just might." he scoffed. "In anycase your friend greatly interests me. There's no record of him anywhere. So he's got additional mysteries that I just want to reveal. Like for instance, what's that mark on his right arm?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei lay on the table, still unconcious as the people kept on with their experiments and monitoring his vitals. His right glove had been removed, and his sleeve rolled up to show his dragon birthmark. His shirt was lifted up with more wires at his upper chest.

"Subject is still stable." someone stated.

"Change the frequency on the mind program. Monitor his brainwaves, and note any changes on the output."

"Sir the dream program is functioning normally. No errors detected."

"Good, keep monitoring the results. I want a full analysis of his brain function. And make sure you don't do anything to put a high amount of stress on his brain. He's a valuable test subject. We can't afford to lose him in the process."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at the sky. "The pharaoh is in danger." Isis stated with worry. "Someone is trying to push him off his guided path.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So you idiots lost the pharaoh?" a man who was greatly overweight stated as he smoked a cigar. "You do realize, he's needed for my goal don't you! You morons!" he shouted in anger.

"We're sorry sir, this guy showed up and..."

"No excuses!" he pounded his fist on the desk. "Just get your asses out there and find me the pharaoh!"

"We understand sir, but the one who reacted to the stone wasn't what you described." one of the men meekly replied.

"What are you talking about? The Pharaoh is the one with the millenium puzzle! How hard is that to understand!"

"Well...while there were two with a millenium puzzle, the one who reacted to the stone was a taller kid with a mark on his face."

That made him raise a brow. "What?"

"It's true. He released a burst of energy just like you said, but it wasn't from either of the ones with a puzzle."

He tapped his finger on his desk as he tried to think for a moment. "Hmmmm, grab all of them then when you find them, I can't risk accidentally grabbing a fake."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei opened his eyes slowly, sitting up he saw he was in a room. Looking across from the bed he was on, he saw a bunk bed.

"Your awake." Yami stated from his spot on the top bunk.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"We were captured. As for where we are, I don't know." he hugged the pillow closer to himself since he was laying on his stomach.

"Uhh...my head hurts." he stated when he realized his head was pounding.

"I'd imagine that came from whatever experiment they were doing to you." he muttered.

"Experiment?" he looked shocked.

"Apparently these people know about the millenium items, and of our shadow magic. Their true aim is unknown, but I don't think they are with that group that was after us at the restaurant."

Shifting on the bed, he realized his ankle was bound, with a chain that was two feet in length and attached to the end bed frame. He reached over to see if he could undo the lock, but it looked computerized.

"Don't. If you mess with it it'll give you an electrical shock."

"Uh...Is Yugi okay?" he asked when he noted the smaller duelist hadn't moved.

"I think so. They don't seem intent on killing us or anything. It seems we're pretty important test subjects at the moment."

"I see." he lowered his head for a moment. He tried to remember what happened. They had been at the park, and when they thought the coast was clear they started to leave, only for a helicopter to appear with soldiers to appear and surround them. He remembered trying to fight them off, and getting hit with a tranquilizer, but after that everything was blank. "What could they want us for?" he asked no one in particular.

"There's more, apparently they have a stone called Ra's ruby."

"Ra's ruby?"

"It was used on me...probably Yugi and you too...I had the same reaction you had at the restaurant. Apparently it can be used to control us. It's supposedly only supposed to control me as i'm the pharaoh who sealed the millenium items in the past. But...uhh..." he held his pillow tighter. "...since it worked on you too then I guess that's proof that your me. Or...atleast a part of me."

"So...we're all the same person?" his looked confused.

"I don't know. I just know i'm frustrated." he whimpered. "Everything that's happening is because of me." he shoved his face into his pillow. "It's all my fault!"

"Hey, don't cry." he tried. "You didn't know this was going to happen. It wasn't like you planned for any of this. And besides, if you hadn't...I might not of even been born." he stated as he thought on what was said. When he thought on it logicially, if what Yami said was true, then if it hadn't been for that one event in the past, he might of never been born. A thought that somewhat scared him.

"I know that...but it's still my fault. Everything we're going through is because of me. I can't forgive myself for that."

"But just think if you hadn't...Yugi might not of been born either." Yusei clarified. That made Yami gasp. "Isn't Yugi yourself in this time? I think it'd of been pretty terrible in a way if you hadn't done what you did in the past."

Yami turned his face to face him. "Yusei..."

"Just think you had a role in Yugi and I being born. We even got to meet one another though we're all from different time periods. Isn't that alone enough to make what you did worth it?"

"Hey, weren't you the one seeking comfort?"

Yusei scoffed. "That doesn't mean i'm unable to comfort back." he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "So...now what?"

"I hate to admit it...but i'm kinda hoping Kaiba is using his computer to trace me."

"Eh?" He looked at him confused.

"Umm...Kaiba kinda has stalker like tendencies towards me. He usually knows where I am without anyone telling him."

He blinked a few times, "Umm...okay...that's just creepy."

"I never thought i'd be glad for his twenty four monitoring of my whereabouts thing." he swung his legs back and forth.

"I'm a bit curious why you don't get a restraining order on him for that when you know about it."

"A restraining order on Kaiba? Yeah right, good luck getting that to hold up. He'd probably take it and have it overturned or something. It's just be a waste of ink, paper, and several hours of gaming to get one."

"You've thought about it alot haven't you?" he looked amused.

"What can I say? On the plus side he's fed me, taken me on trips, and keeps my dueling skills up to par. It's kind of a win situation for me when you think about it. I never have to worry about missing due dates for big dueling tournament applications, cause he always makes sure i'm on the list anyway. I always get an invite."

"I guess those are pluses when one comes down to it." he laughed.

"The downside is I also usually have to drop everything when it comes to Kaiba too. He's still trying to get me to dump my friends cause he doesn't like them."

"Awwww...he's jealous." he cooed. "He doesn't wanna share."

"I've seriously been waiting to see if he'd lock me in a room at his house to keep me from hanging out with them. I swear it's gonna happen."

"You mean...kinda like now?"

"Uhh...no, knowing Kaiba, the room would be nicer. And I probably wouldn't have a chain on my ankle, wouldn't be experimented on, and his only purpose for me would be dueling."

"That's nice to know in the case of an alternate hostage situation."

"Just trying to keep the mood pleasant on our current situation."

"Yeah well, you suck at it. I want my money back."

"Sorry, no refunds." he snickered.

"Awww." he pouted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Confused yet? Cause believe it or not there are methods to my madness. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it confused you. More to be revealed in later chapters. =3_

_Reviews and comments appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9

Pain 9

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had been days since they'd been locked up. Every so often they'd be experiemented on. Sometimes one at a time, or all three together. But the experiments were painful. Brutal. It was also difficult to know which was reality at times. That dreaming program would be used on them, and for a short time they'd think they were somewhere else. But none were fooled. They knew that the true reality was they'd been captured.

The guard shoved Yami into the room none too gently. Nearly making him lose his equilibrium. But he caught himself. Glaring at the man who slammed the door shut and locked it.

Yusei and Yugi just kept silent for a moment. Even as Yami picked up a piece of bread to eat in frustration.

"Dinner is here." Yusei remarked. Finding it best to avoid to actual issue at hand when it came to the Pharaoh. As it'd just make him more cranky. "It's alfredo chicken pasta with a side salad and a cheese cake slice for dessert.

Remarkably they were fed well, with good food. Whomever was in charge apparently wanted to ensure they were healthy. Yami simply growled and sat to eat his meal. Though it was obvious he just wanted to pummel someone. Contrary to Yami's small form, he could throw a fairly good punch. One of the guards had had the honor of experiencing it first hand.

"Yami, we know you're upset, but you have to eat something more than bread." Yugi placed the plate before him. "Do you think Kaiba is looking for us yet?"

"I think it's safe to say he probably is." Yami replied. Eating the meal before him slowly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba stood, very impatiently, by the console of the computer. He'd been typing numerous bits of information. All in the attempt to find his rival.

"I swear his whole meaning for living is the Pharaoh." Crow remarked as he sat cross-legged on the floor. The first day he'd spent in awe and practically fangirling over the rich teen. But then Kaiba threatened to castrate him if he didn't leave him alone, he spent a good distance away. Still being a fan, but noting how much Jack and Kaiba were similar. Only Kaiba was more threatening. And he was sure he'd go through with any threats of bodily harm if he didn't back off.

Jack just simply kept himself at a distance, looking his usual self. While Aki sat near Crow. She was hopeful that Kaiba would be able to help. And tried to convince him that they could be of assistence. But the offer was bluntly declined. The latter stating he didn't need the help of a worthless set of people who couldn't even use a comb properly. She wanted to deck him at that point, but remained calm. After all they needed his help.

Mokuba yawned, as he'd been exceedingly exhausted. Helping Kaiba with his hunt for finding Yugi. When his stomach growled, he put a hand to it. And got up to grab a sandwich that had been left on the platter earlier from some of the servants. "Who are you guys anyway?" he asked. Even though they'd been at their place for the past few days, no one had seem to think on asking who the trio actually was.

"We're...friends of Yugi's?" Aki offered with a light sweat. She wasn't really sure how to explain. But Mokuba was clearly giving her a look that stated she was lying. He obviously did not believe her. "Well...Yusei's friends."

"Hmmm...so your Yugi's cousin's friends..." he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Cousin?" Jack muttered with a raised brow.

"Yusei's really nice. He let me ride his bike." Mokuba stated with a smile as he remembered the ride. It was short. Only a five minute ride. But fun none the less. It was before his brother and Yami dueled. He would of liked a longer ride, but his brother was already highly impatient. And wouldn't wait very long for the duel. None of them seemed surprised by this bit of information.

Kaiba smiled as his computer sounded. Indicating it'd found Yugi. "Let's go."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He simply strolled into the complex as though he owned the place. The trip had taken an hour by helicopter. Mokuba and the other three following him. Mokuba was used to his brother's actions. But the other three were nothing short of impressed. Still, they were fairly certain they wouldn't get in so easily.

When a guard tried to stop Kaiba. Kaiba retaliated. Taking the man down with ease, and walked along as if nothing had happened.

This left the other three thinking back on what they had originally thought, and took it back instantly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE BRAT!" A man holding Yugi by his arms, growled in aggrivation as he tried to hold him down. It was time to do the experiments on the smaller duelist. But like the other two, he wouldn't do them willingly, and usually everything ended up in a battle. Yugi managed a well placed kick to the other man who'd been trying to strap down his legs at his head. Leaving him groaning in pain. But sadly it did not knock him out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed as he continued to struggle. As petite as he was, that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Do what he says, before I get angry." came the response from an unknown source. When they looked, they saw Kaiba standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?!" the man asked in surprise. But he still didn't let go of the smaller duelist he was holding down.

"Kaiba!" Yugi was somewhat relieved.

"My patience is wearing thin. Let him go, before I make you." Kaiba growled.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" the man shouted at the other.

Though his head was still ringing from Yugi's kick. He went for the attack. The hit had made him angry, so being able to take it out on someone without getting into trouble was something he looked forward to. Unfortunately, he missed, and Kaiba kicked him in his gut. Knocking him out cold, and leaving the other man shocked.

This gave Yugi the opportunity to use some of the fighting skills Yusei had taught him. Lifting himself up by his leg, he used the other to kick the other man in the face. It was a kick that could only be done if one was flexible enough. Which was one of the very few assets he had for his small frame. Once the man let him go, he got up by swinging his legs to jump up, and did a spinning kick on the table he was on to knock the guy into the computer. He too was knocked out cold.

Kaiba just looked on for a moment. While Mokuba was stunned. The other three being either indifferent, or excited.

"Wow! That was so cool! I never knew the King of Games could do that!" Crow was practically bouncing.

Yugi on the other than, was rubbing his leg and hissing in pain. He didn't think it'd work. But when it did he was happy. Only now he leg hurt. "Hurry up so we can leave." Kaiba ordered.

"We can't leave yet! We still have to get Yusei!" he climbed off the table. Hopping for a moment towards the door before running through it as his leg wasn't hurting so much. The others followed, until he came to a metal door, which he pulled on it's handle and entered. Because of the door they couldn't see. But they could swear they saw a flash of light for a moment. But once they entered, they simply saw Yugi by Yusei.

"Yusei! You're okay!" Mokuba ran and gave the tall duelist a hug. When Kaiba came in, he looked around for a moment.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." He retorted, as he turned around to leave. Passing the other three without so much as a glance in their direction.

Yusei went from smiling to frowning. Following Kaiba, beside Yugi and Mokuba, and keeping his gaze averted from his friends. He seemed irritated that they were there. And wouldn't even offer so much as an offer of thanks to them. And he made it obvious he was avoiding them when he sat near Kaiba in the helicopter. They wanted to say something to him. But words were hard to find. Still, a helicopter was the best place as any since Yusei couldn't run. But it could also be a bad place if he unleashed that power from before. So making a decision to say something was really difficult.

"Yusei." Aki clentched her fists at her knees. Keeping her gaze to the floor. "I know you don't want anything to do with us right now. But I just wanted to atleast say that we're sorry." she waited for a response, but didn't receive one.

"We're all sorry." Crow added after a moment. Then nearly fell as the helicopter landed.

Yusei left very little time for anything more to be said as he hopped out of the helicopter and headed for the exit with Yugi following. The three just sat for a moment longer before getting out.

"I don't know what's going on between you guys. But if I had to say, I don't think just saying sorry is going to fix your problem." Mokuba stated. Everyone's eyes on him as they were curious as to what he was saying. "I think the more someone is hurt, the more you have to prove how sorry you are. So...just saying it isn't going to work. I think you have to show how sorry you are."

"How do you do that?" Crow asked out of curiosity.

"It depends on the person. But if you think on it you might come up with something."

"That sounds like a load of crap to me." Jack scoffed.

"Load of crap or not, it sounds like good advice to me." Aki replied in annoyance at Jack's lack of effort.

"I don't care what you're gonna do. Just get out of my house." Kaiba scoffed as he entered through the door. He wasn't a hotel service. And wasn't about to keep three people he deemed strange on his property. Much to his surprise he found Yusei and Yugi still in his house. He thought they'd of left.

Yusei was shivering, with tears falling down his face. Yugi was at a loss of what to do. But in the least offered him a hankerchief to wipe the tears.

Kaiba on the other hand, shoved them into a room and told them if they were going to go around blubbering, to do it privately. And slammed the door shut. Leaving the two alone, in what Yugi supposed was one of his guest rooms. But still, it gave Yusei time to gather himself. And get in a good cry.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba had sent guards to keep an eye on Yugi's house. Yugi wasn't sure what to think of it, but it did give him a sense of security to say the least. Still, he also thought it was over kill. But at the same time it kept Yusei's friends away for the time being. Solomon on the other hand was not very pleased, as he felt it interfered with business. Not that he actually worked often at any rate. Yugi's parents weren't sure what to think of it, but kept silent.

Yusei was in the garage, working on the frame for Yugi's D-wheel. It gave him a sense of calm to keep his hands busy. And made him feel happy that Yugi and Yami were willing to learn when they offered to help. He showed them how to create the program for the dueling system. And how to make specs for D-wheels. The design they picked was slightly disappointing to him. They choose to have the bike look, what he deemed rather bland. It was practically a normal looking motorcycle. But it was their bike. So he wasn't going to argue.

"And after you work out the specifications, you can start planning the actual method for the duel disk." he explained.

"What do you mean?" Yami looked puzzled.

"Well, like my duel disk is a hybrid." he showed them his duel disk. "It has capabilities that normal duel disks don't have. Like for instance I can make it detatch from my D-wheel."

"Hmmm..." Yami looked interested.

"It also has a sound system on it where I can make recordings, or use it as a microphone."

"I want that!" Yami pouted.

"Why? What use would we have for that?" Yugi looked at his other hand.

"I just think it'd be neat. And who knows, may come in handy some day." he defended.

"Is there some secret hidden agenda in that I should know about?" Yugi just seemed to know what Yami was thinking without the use of the puzzle.

"Maaayyybeee." he looked at him innocently.

Yusei just laughed. They could be so silly at times. But it made him feel right at home. "Well in anycase, you can use this program to figure out a design." he showed them the program he used for duel disks. "It's just like the D-wheel program I showed you, very simple to use."

"I can't help but feel like we're cheating to a certain extent." Yugi remarked as Yami started to fiddle with the program.

"It's not cheating, it's utilizing the knowledge being given." Yami smirked as he continued to work.

Yusei watched for a moment, "...So what about those men? I'm sure they'll come back."

"It's likely." Yami it a few keys. "But thinking on what to do will be rather difficult."

"Especially with that ruby." Yugi added.

Yusei put a finger to his chin, "And even in my time there's no information on such a thing."

"Which means we're stuck planning as we go." Yugi sighed.

"That's never stopped us before." Yami never took his eyes off the screen. "When in doubt we can always make bombs to throw at them."

"My other half the anarchist." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What? It's not like it was the worst idea ever!" he looked at his lighter half with a pout.

"Say that to mom's tulips."

"That was an accident!" Yami squealed.

"Bombs don't sound like a bad idea." Yusei seemed to be thinking.

"Don't encourage him! Mom's still making us pay for the tulips!" Yugi looked at him with worry.

"What i'm thinking is less dangerous." Yusei looked at him seriously. Leaving both staring at him in wonderment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yes, I have finally updated. I've been very busy with school and work. So it made it hard to find the time to work on this fic. I would also like to note, that I don't just type whatever and post it. This fic has an actual plan, and thus takes time for me to gather my thoughts. With that being said._

_I would like to say I don't mind getting messages for people asking me to update. I will generally use that as a sign of what people want me to update sooner. But to send me a message telling me to update or just delete the fic is frankly. Disrespectful. And I would like to point out to the person, that you are not the only one who reads this fic. Nor are you the only one who waits for updates for it (or my other fics). I will not name any names as to who the person is. They know who they are. _

_Moving on, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know the update was long over due. But school and work has kept me very busy (as I stated before). Plus I have cosplays to work on. As such my time is rather limited at the moment. Please bare with me. And thank you to those who have been. It's greatly appreciated. And I hope to update another one of my fics soon._

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


	10. Chapter 10

Pain 10

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For days they worked meticulously in the garage. Only leaving to get supplies before locking themselves up again. Yugi's mother blinking slowly as she tried to comprehend why several of her spices had gone missing. When she purchased more, they'd gone missing a second time. Then she asked Yugi, what they were doing in the garage, and told them they were gonna get it if they were making bombs again. She was met with the response that they were doing a project for science class for school, and the promise that he would replace the spices once he was finished. Though she rather doubted he'd actually replace the spices, she took this excuse. Atleast for the moment. Knowing his study skills, she could not take him seriously. But with Yusei living with them, perhaps he was developing good study habits. So she left it alone, while keeping a wary eye on the door of the garage.

Using scales to measure out the ingredients, Yami passed them to Yugi who mixed them together as instructed, while Yusei put them in containers he'd made and sealed them. Each set was marked with a different color to indicate what type it was. "Mom is soooo going to kill us if she finds out we've been using her spices to make homemade bombs again." Yugi mixed some more ingredients.

"We'll just buy her some more from our allowance." Yami kept measuring. "Are you sure this is going to work, is seems childish to me."

"Childish things tend to be very useful." Yusei closed up another homemade bomb. "Ever see the three ninjas movie? We're essentially doing the same thing. Only our bombs have a little more...pep to them." he smirked.

"I'll say. It's taking all i've got not to rub at my eyes." Yugi remarked.

"Don't worry, all this work will make it worth it." Yusei finished another one. "And at the same time, you're learning a valuable skill."

"If you call making bombs a valubable skill that is." Yugi sweated a little.

"In our case it's necessity." Yami muttered. Sneezing with a turn of his head as he'd been working with pepper.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You lost them?!" came nothing less than utter rage from the man at his desk. "You bumbling idiots! How do you lose three kids who were locked up in a high secure room!?"

"Well sir, we were kinda strapping down the shorter one of the three, and..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES!" he slammed his fist against his desk. "I WANT RESULTS! GET OUT THERE AND GET THEM BACK! OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS ON A PLATTER!" he watched as they fled for their lives from his office. "Now things will have to be delayed because of those morons. I could have the world in my hands with the power they possess. And they had to go and let them escape. Morons. I'm surrounded by morons." he growled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I feel stupid." Yami stated as he held the box of homemade bombs in his arms. Yusei had had them wear masks to cover their identities, while he was setting up some strange contraption above the window to their room.

"Do you want people to know who it was that put these on the roof?" Yusei asked as he was using his screwdriver. It was past midnight. So it meant they had to be as quiet as possible unless they wanted to wake up Yugi's parents and grandfather.

"I think people are gonna wonder more if we're breaking in than what we're putting above the window." Yami replied.

"Well, there are worse things than looking like failure criminals." Yugi held the toolbox up for Yusei to grab what he needed. "People could call the police, or something."

"I doubt that." Yami sighed. Mask or not, it was obvious who they actually were. Their hairstyles were a dead give away in that aspect. "I wonder if the neighbors think we have strange hobbies." he pondered.

"Yami, I'm pretty sure the neighbors already think we have strange hobbies." Yugi replied. Once a neighbor had asked him if he collected dolls. Offering to give him one as a gift. He politely declined for two reasons. One, he did not collect dolls. Two, it was so creepy, he was sure it'd give him nightmares just looking at it. He shuddered at the memory.

"Alright, hand me the bombs Yami." Yusei finished doing whatever it was he was doing.

"What is that thing?" Yami looked at it with curiosity. It didn't seem very special or anything. Practically a board where Yusei was placing the bombs on with a part that looked like if it was pulled they bombs would fall down.

"See that string down there?" Yusei pointed. "If someone triggers it it'll make the bombs fall from here onto their heads. With all the sneezing they'd be doing, it'll alert us that someone was trying to get into our room."

"Awww, it's so...simplistic." he pouted with great disappointment. He was hoping for something a little more hightech. Not something from his time on a smaller scale.

"Simplicity tends to do the trick in such situations." Yusei finished setting the bombs.

"What about if it rains?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry. I made their casing out of a light plastic. Unless it hits the ground, or someone. They won't be affected." he climbed down and slipped into the room through the window while pulling off his mask.

"That's good to know." Yugi smiled as he climbed in.

"Indeed. But I still think it was kinda stupid for us to wear masks." Yami retorted as he came in last. Still feeling silly that he ended up wearing it in the first place.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a few days, shadows deep in the night started creeping through the backyard of the Turtle Game Shop. Climbing the walls and headed to the top floor where a lone window stood alone. Without realizing, they set off the trap that had been waiting. Causing the bombs to fall on their head and explode, causing a cloud of white which caused them to sneeze.

Yugi poked his head out his window. "I can't believe that worked."

"Me neither. I wasn't expecting it to work so well." Yusei looked over him.

"Ahh..Joey!" Yami looked worried. Making the other two realize their would be intruder, was not so, intrusive.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he sweated a little.

"I come here to check on you and this is the thanks I...I...I..!" Joey sneezed. "...get." he wiped at his nose.

"Sorry Joey." Yugi helped him into his room. "Why didn't you try the front door?"

"Well I was feeling rather concern..." he sneezed a few times and rubbed at his eyes. "..concerned. So I thought I'd do a little nightly check to make sure you were okay." he took the towel Yami offered him, and wiped at his face. Joey's eyes grew wide for a moment as he lowered the towel. The Pharaoh, and Yugi were standing side by side. Rubbing at his eyes again. He now only saw Yugi. "What was in that stuff? I could swear I was seeing you and the Pharaoh standing by one another."

"It must of been your imagination." Yugi sweated. Yami in his spirit form as he averted his gaze with his arms crossed and whistling. Yusei smiled, as he could clearly see the Pharaoh's actions.

"So who's this guy?" Joey finally got the remnants of the bomb off his face. He still sounded stuffed up as though he had a cold.

"Umm...this is my cousin Yusei from Tokyo." Yugi sweated. "He's staying with us for a while."

"Wow a real Tokyoite!" he became excited as he looked Yusei over. "How's it feel living in such a place?"

"Umm...very city like...I guess." Yusei sweatdropped.

"Wooow." Joey's eyes practically sparkled. "If we ever go there, you've gotta show us around there buddy! I bet you know all the best places."

"Uhhh..." Yusei blinked. "...Suuurre." he didn't know what to say. Perhaps choosing Tokyo wasn't the smartest place to pick as his origin.

"Hey you guys got anything to eat? I'm starved." Joey's stomach grumbled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei's eyes were wide as he watched Joey continue to fill his stomach with the pile of food that laid before him. Now he could understand what Yami had meant when he said Joey portion. He was entirely sure even horses and cows ate much less in a single meal. Combined. Atleast Joey was polite enough not to steal from their plates. That much he was grateful for. "Are you even tasting the food?" he pondered.

"Yes. And it's all very delicious! You're a very good cook Yusei!" Joey continued to eat his fill.

"Thank you." he smiled. Atleast nothing would go to waste. That was the plus to Joey's seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach. How long had it been since someone appreciated the food he'd cooked? The last time he'd made an elaborate meal. It'd all gone to waste. No one but himself ate any of it. It was really depressing because he'd worked so hard on it just to give everyone in the garage a nice home cooked meal. But they'd gone out for burgers instead. Not even inviting him or telling him so he wouldn't of wasted so much food.

"Something wrong Yusei?" Yugi asked.

He shook his head. "No. Just thinking." he put on a smile. "It's been a while since I cooked. I was wondering if maybe I put too much sage in the vegetables."

"Nope, it's perfect!" Joey continued to eat like a blackhole. "I'll have to come here more often for the food!"

"This isn't an all you can eat buffet Joey." Yugi remarked. Making the other two laugh, as Joey rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crow swallowed as he eyed the meal that'd been prepared. It all looked so good. "Aww man." he pouted as he stomach growled. "I wish I had some of that food right about now."

"Well tough. You'll have to live with what we've got." Jack retorted with his arms crossed. Sighing as he took another bite of the cheap burger he'd been eating. Since they'd been there, it was all they ate. Mostly because it was cheap, and they obviously didn't have anything to enable them to cook. But after a few days of nothing but burgers, they were getting very tired of them.

"If you're so sick of them, then why don't you go out and earn some money and I'll keep watch." Aki put her hands to her hips.

"Fine! But don't get mad at me if I buy myself a steak!" he grumbled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Target on site." a shadowed figure smirked as they watched their prey. There was nothing more thrilling, then having a challenge to reach the prize.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter is out. Considering it's only been so many months since this was last updated. I think that was pretty good with everything that's been going on on my end. Two deaths within a two week time person. My supervisor having to get surgery. Then ending up getting two surgeries. I don't know, but it's like anything that could happen did from May til now, and it's still on going. . With my supervisor out at the moment, they made me the temporary supervisor. Which means I have more responsibilities at work than I previously did. And to add on to it. TWO people quit within a week from one another. Which made work even more stressful, because that put myself and two co workers as the ONLY workers at the site we work at. And it's a 24 hour, 7 days a week site. *sigh* Luckily we have a temp, so that eases up the stress. But for a bout a month, all I was doing was going into work, and at one point I worked 10 days straight with no days off in between that, along with 12 hour work shifts. *takes a deep breath* You guys really have no idea how stressful it's been for me in just the past month alone. My biggest highlights were Anime Boston and Anime Expo. Which at this point i'm surprised I was even able to go. X.x_

_So again, I am sorry if updates have gotten very slow. But you do have to bare with me. I don't even have time to hang out with my friends, much less get the time to sit and write fanfiction like I used to. And I won't just type up whatever either to get a chapter out. I do appreciate that people enjoy my fics, I really do. But again, you have to be patient with me. I'm not some kid who sits at home all day, or goes to parties. I'm an adult, who works, who's also a college student, and paying for said college, with responsibilities. But that doesn't mean i'm going to just let my fics sit there and die without being completed. As such, I would also like to say, (and I don't mean to offend anyone by saying this), that I would appreciate it if people didn't try to continue my fics for me of their own accord. I have the plots and scenarios planned out for all my fics. And I feel that no one should assume that they know where or what I was doing or planning on going with my fics. My friends who know me don't even know where my fics tend to end up going because I don't tell them the major plot points or things. They have gotten a mind wash from them just as much as you guys have. Because of this factor. _

_So again, as much as I appreciate that you guys are enjoying my fics. Do not, I repeat, please do not, continue my fics for me. It will only cause confusion to other readers who read the stories. And I don't want anyone to be confused. I am not saying this to hurt anyone's feelings. Or step on anyone's toes. I am only stating this so people know where I stand on this. But again, I really do appreciate the fact that you guy do enjoy my fics enough to want to do that. It does make me feel honored that you would want to ensure the story is continued and not left unended. But I have no intention of leave any of my fics incomplete. I will emphasize that continually._

_Thank you everyone who has waited patiently and given me their continued support. You have no idea how much this means to me. Especially right now with everything that's been going on in my life. Reviews and comments appreciated._


	11. Chapter 11

Pain 11

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Joey slurrped up the last of the meat Yusei had prepared. Leaning back as his stomach had finally been sated with it's meal. "Ohh...that was so good." he moaned. "I can't eat another bite."

Yusei slowly chewed on his food as he watched Joey's actions unfold. Never in his life had he seen someone enjoy food so much. He briefly wondered if Joey would pop at any given moment. And resisted the urge to poke him in his gut to find out.

"I know. It's frightening isn't it?" Yugi muttered into his ear.

"It's like a train wreak. I can't stop staring." Yusei didn't even turn his gaze. Taking another bite of what was left on his own plate.

"Who are you calling a train wreak?" Joey groaned. "I think I'm dying."

"Atleast you can say you died with a full belly." Yugi smiled as Yami snickered behind him in his spirit form.

"Full being exceedingly emphasized." Yusei put the empty dishes in a pile for later washing.

"Oh haha. So how long you staying?" Joey asked as he did his best to sit up.

"Uuumm..." Yusei bit his lower lip. Even now they had never thought of a full story to go with this situation.

"Uhh...Yusei's gonna be here a while." Yugi fumbled his fingers and averted his gaze. "Family problems. You know, stuff like that."

"What kind of family problems?"

"Ahhh..." Yusei's mind went blank.

"Yusei doesn't like to talk about it." Yugi quickly replied. "You know, parents having issues. Kids caught in the middle. That kind of stuff."

"Ah I see. Can't say I don't know how that feels. Hope everything gets resolved for ya soon buddy. Cause I know how much it really stinks to get caught up in something like that."

"Hmmm." he averted his gaze. Yugi's story a vague honest truth. But it seemed to satisfy the blond. In the least for now.

"Maybe we should get some sleep? Busy day tomorrow." Yugi noted Yusei's demenor.

"Ahh...yeah...sleep." Yusei grabbed the dishes to take to the kitchen. Once everything had been put away, and a sleeping bag set up for Joey. They settled in for the night. Dreams seemingly peaceful, as they all dozed off.

_Yusei was walking down a plain corridor. Strangely it was very bright. Yet he could still see as if it hadn't been bright at all. There were no walls. No floors. Not even a ceiling. Yet he could tell his only option was to walk straight ahead. Once he got to the end. He reached out, and the light seemed to grow even brighter._

Yusei woke up in confusion. "What was that supposed to mean?" he asked no one in particular. Yugi and Joey still sleeping soundly. Sitting up he looked out the window. The moon and stars indicating it was still a long time before the sun would come up. The dream should of meant nothing. But at the same time he felt it meant something greatly important. Perhaps something he'd forgotten. Or had never been aware of in the first place. He should of been used to such types of dreams. He got them every time something was about to happen. But this one was clearly different. He just couldn't place why.

Deciding to go back to sleep, he slowly closed his eyes. Deciding to dwell on his dream at a later time.  
>"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""<p>

The morning started off slow. Yugi and Joey went to school. He helped to clean the shop. Put together a few figures. Repairing a few things around the house at Yugi's mother's request. When it was time for lunch, he ended up mindlessly eating it like it was the most boring thing on the planet. When in fact it had actually been very delicious. He'd never had antipasto before. Eating his meal, his mind was full of various thoughts. Which was very apparent on his features.

"Is something the matter Yusei?" Ashita asked as ate her own meal. This broke him from his thoughts.

"Hmmm...not particularly. I'm just thinking." he twirled his fork.

"Thinking on what?" she asked in a very motherly tone. The concern was simply dripping from her voice.

"Nothing special. Just thinking. You know, on things to do. Stuff like that." he lied.

"I see." her voice seemed to drip with knowing he was lying. But then she smiled "Just my luck. I get a boy who doesn't like to think at all. And one who enjoys it. I have no one in the middle." she lightly laughed.

Yusei blinked a few times before he caught on what she was saying before he too laughed. "I guess we're just complicated that way."

"Oh believe me. I'd rather a son who thinks, rather than one who's always got his head in the clouds." she continued to eat her meal.

This made Yusei blush. Even as he went back to eating.

Solomon simply snickered. As he too has figured out the hidden message in Aishita's words. And it amused him to see a serious person such as Yusei be made to blush so easily.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After lunch he went into the garage. Deciding to work on a more sophisticated alarm system. After all, they could only make homemade bombs for so long before they'd get into trouble. Unfortunately it was going to take days for him to complete it. Especially since he was doing it in secret.

Typing on the computer. He worked on the program. If all went well, Yugi's house would have the most advanced security system of it's time. Finding parts was the more difficult part. Even if he got the program working. He'd still have to build a system that would actually be able to run it. And that could take weeks. Weeks they didn't have.

Yugi's family had been so kind to him. And he wanted to believe they'd never betray him.

He laid his head down by the keyboard. Breathing slowly. Contimplating. Ascessing. His dream coming back to him. It made no sense. Yet made sense all at the same time. "What did it mean?" he dozed off.  
>"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""<p>

Yugi was walking home from school. Telling his friends he had to get home because his mom wanted him to show his "cousin" around town. And how it'd be rude to leave him by himself. With a little coaxing, though in reality it was a headlock from Tea, he promised them that on the weekend. They'd all hang out and everyone would finally get to meet his cousin.

Unfortunately, while deep in his thoughts. He failed to notice someone had been following him.

That person pulled out something from their long coat. And it was as if time had slowed down. Until there had been the sound of a loud bang.  
>"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""<p>

Yusei finished cleaning the counters of the shop. Putting new merchandise on the shelves until Yugi came in with a look of pain, and tears in his eyes. "Yusseeiii!" he cried.

With the blackette turning to face him and his eyes grew wide with shock.

Yami was unconcious. Being dragged by the man in the long coat into a helicopter. Yugi had been unconcious in the alley Yami had pushed him into the moment he'd separated from his lighter half. Telling him to run before he'd been hit by electricity. Yugi had hit his head against the wall. And due to the force of electricity release, caused part of the building to collaspe.

Many had run in panic. Fearing for their own lives. Uncertain of what was going on. Wondering if it was a terrorist attack.

Yugi had woken up about an hour later, only to realize that his darker half had been taken. He had to dig himself out from the rubble. And ran to the game shop as fast as he could. A wounded mess. Blood coming out from his scalp. Filled with panic and despair.

Yami was placed at the center of an altar. Many in robes chanting in an ancient tongue that had been long forgotten. The overweight man, stepping forward. Smirking with an evil glee. As he placed a small red gem. In the eye of Ra on Yami's millennium puzzle.

Red lights followed the flow of lines surrouding each piece. And Yami opened his eyes that were filled with so much red, one could not see the pupils of his eyes.

_Finally updated this fic. Sorry it took so long. If you ever read my profile you'd know why. I hope the wait was worth it. But moving on, not sure if I mentioned this outside of my Kuroshitsuji Fics. But I was also in need of a new motherboard for my laptop. Which I finally did get. As well as a brand new keyboard. 83 So now my laptop works like new. Woo!_

_Currently I am waiting on the response of a university I applied to. I'm hoping I get in. If so, and all goes well I'll be back in college in the fall. 83 I'll have to quit my job, because it's overseas. But I'm hoping to get a part time job with the college's permission. On that note I am considering doing a patreon. But i'm not sure what I could offer. I was thinking tutorials on sewing things, knitting patterns, and stuff. Would anyone be interested in that? Maybe tutorials on fanfic writing? Let me know what you think cause any help would be appreciated in this. _

_Currently I am taking commissions for knitted things on my deviantart account. (Link in my profile). Just read my journal for the rules and things. And I'd also like to thank those who purchased things from my ebay. Every little bit helps. And it means a lot to me that I have received support. Especially since I haven't been updating a lot on much lately. That being said. Here are some virtual hugs and cookies for the continued support. You guys have no idea how much it helped me get through everything I've gone through over the past 2 years._

_And it has been alot. Supervisor getting 3 surgeries. 4 deaths (2 friends, 2 relatives), having to be supervisor on and off at my job. It put me in a massive depressed state. Especially with the little to none appreciation at work for doing everything. Maybe there were people who silently appreciated it. But they didn't show it. And it made going to work a living hell for me. _

_So thank you so much for everything. You guys got me through it. Whether it was a fave, a comment, or anything else. Thank you. Thank you. *hugs*_


End file.
